


Charlies Freundin

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Birthday Party, Charlie Weasley-centric, Developing Relationship, Dragonologist Charlie Weasley, Dragons, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love, POV Charlie Weasley, Post-Canon, Romance, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Charlie Weasley kündigt in einem Brief an, dass er seinen 30. Geburtstag im Fuchsbau feiern und obendrein seine Freundin zum ersten Mal mitbringen wird. Die Familie Weasley ist in helle Aufregung versetzt und rechnet mit allem, aber wird trotzdem überrascht.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. Die erste Freundin

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Geschichte, in deren Mittelpunkt Charlie Weasley steht.  
> Für "Athlone" und ihre Katze, die mich regelmäßig daran erinnern, dass es Charlie Weasley wirklich gibt.
> 
> Diese Geschichte gibt es auch als Hörbuch auf meinen YouTube-Kanal:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJFOukt2vMc

  


**Charlies Freundin**  
  
  
 **1 – Die erste Freundin**

  
  
„Und? Wie ist sie wohl so?“ Ginny Weasley saß auf glühenden Kohlen. Den ganzen Morgen hatte sie das Wohnzimmer und die Küche des Fuchsbaus geputzt und an allen passenden Stellen Girlanden aufgehängt. Ihre Brüder hatten sich im Laufe der letzten zwei Stunden hier eingefunden, sich nebeneinander auf dem Sofa platziert und ihre Bemühungen kopfschüttelnd und schweigend verfolgt. Dieses Schweigen war ein Beweis dafür, dass sie ebenfalls wussten, dass es ein feierlicher Anlass war. Das Kopfschütteln zeigte nur, dass sie die eine oder andere Luftschlange ein bisschen übertrieben fanden, aber damit konnte Ginny leben.  
  
Vor zwei Minuten hatte sie sich in den großen Ohrensessel gesetzt, in dem ihr Vater am liebsten sein Mittagsschläfchen hielt. George, Ron, Bill, Percy und Harry – der als einziger Nicht-Weasley anwesend war und sich als einziger angestrengt hatte nicht den Kopf zu schütteln – starrten sie an, als hätte sie eine total komische Frage gestellt.  
  
„Was ist? Wisst ihr irgendwas, was ich nicht weiß?“ Harry war ein ganz miserabler Lügner, aber er verzog keine Miene. Wenn er wirklich etwas gewusst hätte und dann bis zwanzig Minuten vor ihrer Ankunft damit gewartete hätte, es zu sagen, dann wäre sie sowieso enttäuscht gewesen.  
  
George zuckte mit den Schultern, aber sie wusste, dass es ihm auch nicht egal war. Sie alle kamen fast um vor Neugier, seit vor einer Woche der Brief von Charlie eingetrudelt war, in dem er verkündet hatte, dass er an seinem 30. Geburtstag nach Hause kommen und ihnen seine Freundin vorstellen würde. Genau genommen seine erste Freundin. Ginny ging zwar nicht davon aus, dass ihr zweitältester Bruder drei Jahrzehnte in strenger Askese verbracht hatte, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass schon mal von einer Freundin die Rede gewesen wäre, geschweige denn, dass es jemanden gegeben hatte, den sie alle kennenlernen durften.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich sieht sie aus wie jemand, der mit Drachen arbeitet.“ Charlie hatte nicht gesagt, dass er sie bei der Arbeit kennengelernt hatte, aber da Charlie ungefähr 360 Tage des Jahres im Drachenreservat in Rumänien verbrachte, durfte man davon ausgesehen, dass sie einander dort kennengelernt hatten.  
  
„Ach und wie sieht so jemand aus?“  
  
„Groß. Brandnarben … dickere Oberarme als Percy?“ Ron lachte über diesen Steckbrief, den George entworfen hatte und Percy schnaubte leise. Im Gegensatz zu Charlie hatte Percy erstaunlich viele Dates gehabt, bis er letztes Jahr seine allererste Freundin, Penelope Clearwater, geheiratet hatte. Aus weiblicher Perspektive war es für Ginny vollkommen unverständlich, dass Percy besser bei Frauen ankam als Charlie, der eigentlich ziemlich nett war, nur manchmal ein bisschen schweigsam.  
  
„Meint ihr, sie spricht Englisch? Oder nur Rumänisch? Haben die da überhaupt eine eigene Landessprache oder können die alle nur Russisch?“ Wenn Hermine nicht mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie Ron jetzt einen wohlverdienten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst. Manchmal stellte er so bodenlos dämliche Fragen, dass man gar nicht glauben wollte, dass er mit einer der klügsten Personen, die Ginny kannte, zusammen und obendrein schon zweimal in Rumänien gewesen war.  
  
„Die unterhalten sich im Reservat doch alle auf Englisch. Weißt du nicht mehr?“  
  
„Vielleicht ist es auch gar keine sie?“ Dieser Einwurf kam von Bill, der Charlie vielleicht am besten kannte, einfach weil sie nur zwei Jahre auseinander waren. Außerdem hatte er durch seine wechselnden Aufträge für Gringotts mal ein halbes Jahr in Moldawien verbracht und in dieser Zeit hatten sich ihre Brüder anscheinend häufiger gesehen. Allerdings war das auch schon wieder ein paar Jahre her und seit der Geburt von Victoire hatte Bill das Vereinigte Königreich nicht mehr verlassen, außer wenn es darum ging Fleurs Familie in der Normandie zu besuchen.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“ Ginny wusste, dass sie ein bisschen zu aufgekratzt war, aber sie konnte sich nicht zügeln. Lachend hob Bill die Hände und machte eine abwehrende Geste. Als wäre sie eine wild gewordene Sabberhexe, nur weil sie sich für das Schicksal ihres Bruders interessierte, der neun Jahre älter als sie war und den sie manchmal gar nicht zu kennen glaubte.  
  
„Weil es statistisch gesehen passen würde.“ Kollektives Stöhnen. Bill war besessen von Statistiken, egal wie unsinnig wie waren. „Ich habe neulich gelesen, dass einer von zehn Männern sich zu anderen Männern hingezogen fühlt. Und wenn wir mal durchzählen und dabei Fred und Dad mitrechnen, dann sind wir … sieben heterosexuelle Männer in einer Familie. Das ist schon viel.“ Harry Ohren wurden rot, weil Bill ihn ganz automatisch in seine Rechnung mit aufgenommen hatte und Ginny lächelte ihm zu.  
  
„Ich wünschte, Hermine wäre hier. Die würde dir vorrechnen, dass du Scheiße laberst.“ Würde sie nicht. Aber Ginny hatte hoch und heilig geschworen, dass sie weder Ron noch Harry jemals davon erzählen würde, dass Hermine mal ein Mädchen geküsst hatte. Eigentlich mehrmals, aber auch das würde sie für sich behalten.  
  
„Fändet ihr es denn schlimm, wenn Charlie einen Freund mitbringen würde?“ Alle reagierten gleichzeitig und während Bill und George beide vehement behaupteten, dass es natürlich gar nicht schlimm wäre, brummelte Ron irgendetwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein, Harry biss sich auf der Lippe herum und Percy rümpfte die Nase und bekundete, dass es schon gewöhnungsbedürftig wäre.  
  
„Warum reden wir eigentlich darüber? Ich habe doch selbst den Brief in der Hand gehabt. Da stand ganz eindeutig „Freundin“ drin. Charlie bringt seine Freundin mit. Charlie will seinen Geburtstag feiern. Charlie wird sich heute also ganz bestimmt nicht outen und riskieren, dass Mum brennende Kerzen zur Hand hat.“ Ginny hatte extra ganz besondere Kerzen besorgt, die aussahen wie kleine Drachen und die ein letztes Mal Feuer spuckten, ehe sie ausgingen. Der letzte Geburtstag, den Charlie zuhause gefeiert hatte, war sein 24. gewesen. Es war unvorstellbar, dass Ginny damals erst fünfzehn gewesen war. Das alles kam ihr so vor, als wäre es eine Ewigkeit her.  
  
„Aber bedenkt die Statistik. Einer von zehn. Wenn es keiner von uns ist, dann ist es eins von unseren Kindern.“  
  
„Vielleicht ist es ja die süße, kleine Vic.“ Ron und Bill saßen an beiden Enden des Sofas und Harry, der sich arglos zwischen sie hatte fallen lassen, sah auf einmal sehr unglücklich mit seinem Sitzplatz aus.  
  
Ehe ein echter Tumult ausbrechen konnte, standen auf einmal ihre Eltern im Wohnzimmer. Ihr Dad sah wie immer ein bisschen verträumt und sehr glücklich aus (vorgestern hatte er herausgefunden, dass es verschiedene Aufsätze für Staubsauger gab und seitdem hatte er seine Werkstatt kaum verlassen) und ihre Mutter trug eines ihrer besseren Kleider. Gestern Abend hatte Ginny gesehen, dass sie mit Lockenwicklern zu Bett gegangen war. Auch ihre Mutter war gespannt, wen sie heute kennenlernen würden.  
  
„Das ist ja eine richtige Versammlung. Charlie wird sich freuen, dass alle Zeit hatten.“ Alle hatten sich Zeit genommen. Der Laden in der Winkelgasse wurde heute von Angelina und Verity, der ewigen Aushilfe, geschmissen, damit Ron und George beide zum Mittagessen hier sein konnten, obwohl es ein Sommersamstag war, an dem die Winkelgasse gut besucht war. Percy hatte seine wöchentliche Verabredung zum Magischen Golfspiel auf den nächsten Tag verschoben. Harry und Bill hatten keine besonderen Anstrengungen unternehmen müssen, um hier zu sein und da sie selbst in der Saisonpause ohnehin nur als Aushilfe in der Hogsmeade-Filiale von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze arbeitete, war es kein Kunststück gewesen, sich diesen Tag freizuhalten.  
  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür. Charlie hatte geschrieben, dass er um 12 bei ihnen sein wollte und bis dahin waren es noch acht Minuten, aber wer sonst würde sich an einem Samstagmittag ohne Vorankündigung zu ihnen verirren?  
Ginny sprang auf und lief zur Tür. Ihre Eltern machten ihr überrascht Platz und wahrscheinlich würde ihr Vater seinen Sessel direkt zurückerobern. Vielleicht würde sie sich dann gleich auf Harrys Schoß setzen, nur um Ron ein bisschen zu ärgern. Niemand folgte ihr, aber es gab auch kein normales Geplauder. Alle horchten und Ginny war ganz schwindelig, als sie die Haustür öffnete.  
  
Ihre Euphorie fiel in sich zusammen, als sie sah, dass es gar nicht Charlie war. Vor der Tür stand lediglich eine ihrer ältesten Freundinnen und ihre Nachbarin Luna Lovegood. Meistens trug Luna ziemlich abgefahrene, farbliche Kombinationen und deshalb war Ginny von dem pinkfarbenen Sommerkleid nicht so umgehauen, obwohl es wirklich ein abenteuerlicher Farbton war. Es hatte sie nie gestört, dass Luna gerne ohne Absprachen auf einen Tee vorbeikam, aber jetzt wünschte sie, Luna würde sich vor ihren Augen in Luft auflösen.  
  
„Oh, Luna, hi … also das passt gerade wirklich ganz schlecht. Mein Bruder, also Charlie, hat heute Geburtstag und wir-“ Luna unterbrach sie nicht und machte auch keine Anstalten auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen. Ginny war so darauf konzentriert einen geraden, höflichen Satz hervorzubringen, dass sie Charlie, der aus der linken Ecke ihres Vorgartens kam, glatt übersehen hatte.  
  
Als Charlie dann mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zukam und sie bemerkte, dass dieses Lächeln gar nicht allein ihr galt, verschlug es ihr glatt die Sprache. Ihr Bruder legte einen Arm um Luna Lovegood. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass wir ein bisschen zu früh sind und ich noch die Gnome begrüßen wollte.“ Luna nickte stumm vor sich hin, machte aber nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie ihm wirklich zuhören. Dann wandte sich Charlie an sie und sie bemerkte, dass seine Mundwinkel ein bisschen zuckten, so als ob er ein Grinsen unterdrücken müsste und gleichzeitig kurz davor war sein Lächeln zu verlieren. „Hey Ginny … tja, also ich glaube, ich muss euch nicht wirklich vorstellen.“


	2. Mit Mädchen reden

  
**2 – Mit Mädchen reden**

  
  
  
Charlie liebte seine kleine Schwester, auch wenn er sie viel zu selten sah. Trotzdem hatte er die Begegnung mit Ginny am meisten gefürchtet. Und er wusste wieso.  
  
In ihren Augen war dieses irre Funkeln, das seine Mutter früher auch manchmal bekommen hatte, wenn er irgendwelche Tiere aus dem Wald mit nach Hause gebracht und sie im Regenfass getauft hatte. In Erwartung eines heiligen Schreikrampfs betrat er den Fuchsbau und hoffte, dass er in der Küche maximal drei Personen antraf. Er hatte den Brief so spät wie möglich losgeschickt, damit das Publikum nicht so groß war. Natürlich wusste er, dass er sich kindisch benahm, aber er kannte seine Familie. Er beneidete Luna, die vollkommen unbesorgt durch den Flur ging und die Wände, die voller Fotos waren, begutachtete, als hätte sie den Fuchsbau noch nie zuvor gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war sie in den letzten Jahren sogar öfter hier gewesen als er.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer erwarteten ihn alle seine Brüder, seine Eltern und Harry Potter, der durch seinen Status als Rons bester Freund, Ginnys fester Freund und Lieblingskind von Molly Weasley irgendwie auch Teil seiner Familie geworden war. Alle waren hier. Es war schlimmer als befürchtet.  
  
George stimmte aus voller Kehle die erste Zeile von „Hoch soll er leben“ an, verstummte aber schlagartig als Luna, die bei dem Hochzeitsbild von Percy und Penelope hängen geblieben war, neben ihm stehen blieb. George wirkte irritiert und zog ähnliche Schlüsse wie sie.  
  
„Oh, Lunalein. Pünktlich zur Party?“ Charlie wünschte sich bereits, er hätte seinen Geburtstag alleine in einer dunklen Kammer gefeiert, aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ihm war bewusst, dass es viele kritische Fragen und möglicherweise auch einige verletzende Kommentare geben würde, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen nicht noch ein Jahr verstreichen zu lassen, ohne sein größtes Geheimnis zu lüften. Na ja, genau genommen hatte Luna ihn irgendwann gefragt, ob sie eigentlich für immer eine Heimlichtuerei sein sollte und diese Frage hatte ihn schockiert. Wollte er seiner Familie wirklich bis an sein Lebensende Rede und Antwort stehen und sich bei jeder noch kommenden Hochzeit die mitleidigen, verständnislosen Blicke seiner Verwandten reinziehen, die nicht hinnehmen konnten, dass er immer noch alleine war?  
  
So unauffällig wie möglich nahm er Lunas Hand und hoffte, dass er sich dann jede große Ansprache sparen konnte. George war am Schnellsten.  
  
„Nicht dein Ernst, Charles.“  
  
  
 _„Charles Weasley, das wolltest du nicht wirklich tun!“ Seine Mutter erreichte eine ganz neue Oktave und er streichelte den kleinen Gnom beruhigend, während er versuchte einhändig die verriegelte Hintertür zu öffnen. Er hatte eine Stinkwut und er hatte mit Albert, seinem Lieblingsgnom, ausgemacht, dass er sich bis heute Abend unter dem Bett von Fred verstecken und ihn dann mitten in der Nacht kitzeln und beißen würde. Dieser hervorragende Plan war von seiner Mutter vereitelt worden, die aus der Wäschekammer gekommen war, als er Albert gerade unter seinem T-Shirt verstecken wollte. „Du bist der Ältere!“ Die Stimme seiner Mutter folgte ihm bis in den Garten und er setzte Albert, der sich zu einem kleinen, klebrigen Ball zusammengerollt hatte, an der Grenze zwischen dem Gnomland und ihrem Garten auf den Boden.  
  
Albert quietschte ängstlich (Gnome hatten Angst vor Frauen, das hatten sie in Hogwarts gelernt, sie reagierten empfindlich auf den Geruch von zu viel Östrogen) und er kam sich wie ein Tierquäler vor, als er sich aufrappelte und auf einmal ein blaues Augenpaar bemerkte, das ihn skeptisch beobachtete.  
  
„Was hast du ihm getan?“ Charlie war zum ersten Mal seit vier Jahren wieder zu der wärmeren Jahreszeit im Fuchsbau. Zuletzt hatte er sich immer nur für die Weihnachtsfeiertage oder an Ostern hier blicken lassen, aber nicht in den Sommerferien. Dementsprechend war es eine ganze Weile her, dass er Luna Lovegood, die mit ihren Eltern ein Dorf weiter wohnte und in Ginnys Alter war, das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
  
Sie war schon ein kleines Mädchen ein wenig absonderlich gewesen, aber auch sehr klug. Vielleicht traf es „absonderlich“ nicht einmal, denn was wusste er schon davon, wie 5-jährige Mädchen zu sein hatten? Er bemerkte nur immer wieder, dass sie mit vielen Dingen ganz anders umging als Ginny. Das war mit auch mit 9 noch gewesen, aber seitdem hatte sie eine ziemliche Entwicklung hingelegt. Sie war nur noch einen halben Kopf kleiner als er (was nichts heißen wollte, denn er war nicht besonders groß und Ginny überragte ihn mittlerweile sogar um zwei, drei Zentimeter) und trug eine sehr erwachsene Frisur. Das war eine komische Beobachtung, aber wenn er an Luna Lovegood dachte, dann dachte er auch immer an lange, geflochtene Zöpfe und nicht an eine Unmenge kompliziert hochgesteckter, blonder Locken. Über ihren Augen klebte irgendeine blaue Flüssigkeit oder Creme, sodass es auf den ersten Blick so aussah, als wäre sie sehr stark geschminkt.  
  
Luna wiederholte ihre Frage nicht, sondern ließ zu, dass Charlie sie anstarrte. Als er merkte, dass Albert schon längst zwischen den hoch gewachsenen Grashalmen verschwunden war, sammelte er sich. Ansonsten durfte er sich beim Abendessen von Ginny nur wieder anhören, dass er komisch geworden war. Und über sein Komisch-Sein hatte er von seinen Geschwistern heute wirklich schon genug zu hören bekommen.  
  
„Nichts … ich wollte ihn mit auf ein Abenteuer nehmen, aber Mum hat es verboten.“ Wow, das klang erbärmlich. Und so als würde er mit einem Kleinkind reden. Als Reaktion bekam er eine gerunzelte Stirn und leicht zusammengekniffene Augen. Kein Wunder – welcher 22-jährige Drachenhüter ließ sich auch von seiner Mutter etwas verbieten? Obwohl sie nichts sagte, fühlte Charlie sich gedemütigt und das war furchtbar. Wieso ließ er sich von so einer blöden Frage dermaßen aus dem Takt bringen? Wann war er so empfindlich geworden? Er hatte seine Schlagfertigkeit verloren, in einer Diskussion mit seinen Brüdern kam er sich schwerfällig vor.  
  
„Was war das für ein Abenteuer?“ Nun klang sie neugierig und als sie sich auf ein Bein stellte und die Arme ausbreitete, um bdas Gleichgewicht zu halten, besserte sich seine Laune ein klitzekleines bisschen.   
  
„Wir haben eine nächtliche Attacke auf Fred und George geplant.“ Sie war hochkonzentriert und guckte auf irgendeinen bestimmten Punkt hinter ihm, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm zugehört hatte. Ein Vorteil seiner neuen Schwerfälligkeit war, dass er Geduld entwickelt hatte.   
  
„Gehen wir spazieren?“ Vielleicht hatte sie ihm doch nicht zugehört. Auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr sicher, was er von ihr halten sollte. Fred und George hatten ihr schon früh den Spitznamen Loony verpasst und kamen immer wieder darauf zu sprechen, dass sie – und auch ihr Vater – durchgeknallt waren.   
  
Ihm war gar nicht klar, dass er genickt haben musste, aber auf einmal standen wieder beide Füße von Luna Lovegood auf dem Boden und sie ging langsam in Richtung des Waldes, weg vom Fuchsbau. Er musste kurz rennen, um sie einzuholen. Sein Tempo ließ wirklich zu wünschen übrig.  
  
„Du bist wütend.“ Das wusste er selber, aber es erstaunte ihn trotzdem, dass sie seine Stimmung so treffend benennen konnte. „Was hat dich wütend gemacht? Die Zwillinge?“ Er machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und hoffte ein bisschen, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragen würde, wusste aber, dass sie es doch tun würde. „Womit?“  
  
„Ist eigentlich total unwichtig.“ Eigentlich wollte er auf einmal doch darüber reden. Er wollte, dass ihm irgendjemand sagte, dass er nicht seltsam war. Es war keine besonders gute Idee, dass er das ausgerechnet von Xenophilius Lovegoods Tochter verlangte. „Die Beiden haben sich über mich lustig gemacht, weil ich nichts von Mädchen verstehe. Seit Fred diese Verabredung mit Angelina Johnson hatte und George von Marietta Edgecombe geküsst worden ist, gibt es für die Beiden anscheinend kein anderes Thema mehr. Du kannst dir keine Vorstellung davon machen wie anstrengend das ist! Da sieht man seine Brüder zum ersten Mal wieder länger als 72 Stunden und sie haben sich in pubertäre Monster verwandelt, die auf einem herumhacken und sich einen Scheiß dafür interessieren, was man den ganzen Tag lang so macht.“  
  
„Das klingt wirklich gar nicht schön.“ Luna klang so ehrlich betrübt, dass er fast das Gefühl bekam, dass er übertrieben hatte. Natürlich hatten Fred und George auch nach den Drachen gefragt und versucht herauszubekommen, warum Mum sein Zimmer wieder für ihn freigeräumt hatte. Die Beiden durften auf gar keinen Fall von dem bevorstehenden Trimagischen Turnier und seiner Arbeit dort erfahren, sonst wüsste bis zum 2. September die ganze Schule davon. „Aber ich kann es mir schon vorstellen. Ginny redet manchmal auch stundenlang von diesem Jungen aus Ravenclaw, den sie so süß findet, und sie kann nicht verstehen, dass ich das anders sehe als sie.“  
  
„Also steht meine kleine Schwester auf hässliche Koboldsteinspieler?“  
  
„Michael Corner spielt kein Koboldstein – und ich würde auch nicht sagen, dass er hässlich ist. Aber er ist eben auch nicht besonders interessant.“ Ihr Urteil war gnadenlos ehrlich und sie untermalte es mit einem Schulterzucken. Charlie konnte nicht anders als über so viel kindliche Ignoranz zu lachen. „Verstehst du denn wirklich nichts von Mädchen? Du bist doch erwachsen.“  
  
„Jetzt komm du mir nicht auch noch damit an!“ Sie sah nicht gekränkt aus, aber er wusste, dass er ein bisschen zu laut geredet hatte. Er ging mit einem Mädchen durch einen Wald und er brüllte rum. Seine Brüder hatten Recht. Er würde alleine sterben und sich Jahr für Jahr mehr in einen unsensiblen Holzklotz verwandeln. Am Ende wurde er noch einer von diesen Eremiten, die durch feuerspeiende Bestien erregt wurden und in Steinhöhlen lebten. Die Vorstellung war gruselig und er hoffte, dass Luna nicht sehen konnte, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekommen hatte.  
  
Sie sah es doch und sie nahm ganz plötzlich seine Hand und hielt sie fest. Es sah irgendwie ganz albern aus, weil sie versuchte mit ihren kleinen Fingern seine zur Faust geballte Hand zu umfassen. Aber er konnte seine Hand nicht öffnen und mit ihr Händchen halten.   
  
„Würdest du denn gerne was von Mädchen verstehen oder… ist das nicht dein Ding?“ Schon wieder drängte sich Freds Stimme auf. Er hatte eine ganz ähnliche Frage gestellt und ihn dann nur noch „Sweet Charlene“ genannt. George hatte sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden gewälzt. Die Beiden waren wirklich zu eklig.  
  
„Nein, nein, ich bin nicht … also ich interessiere mich schon für Mädchen. Ich bin nur irgendwie nicht besonders gut darin mit ihnen zu reden oder sonst was. Ich meine, ich kann doch über nichts reden, was Mädchen interessiert. Ich habe richtig viel Ahnung von Quidditch und von Drachen und von anderen Bestien, aber das war’s auch schon. Darüber kann man mit den allerwenigsten Mädchen reden und wenn man nicht mit Mädchen reden kann, dann kann man nicht … du weißt schon, dann geht es eben auch nie weiter.“ Er konnte nicht einschätzen inwiefern die Lovegoods ihre Tochter aufgeklärt hatten, aber er nahm doch an, dass sie nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass die Babys von fliegenden Nifflern oder dem Osterhasen gebracht wurden. „Und das ist eben ein bisschen armselig für einen Erwachsenen.“  
  
Sie nahm ihre Hand von seiner und ließ sie an ihrer Seite herabbaumeln. Um sie herum waren Bäume und Blätter und Wind und es war so friedlich, dass er wünschte, er hätte nichts gesagt. Vermutlich würde das alles bei seiner Schwester landen und dann würden sich alle seine Geschwister über ihn lustig machen. Was dachte er sich dabei, bei Ginnys Freundin sein Herz auszuschütten?  
  
„Ich kann dir alles über Mädchen erzählen, was ich weiß.“ Dieser Vorschlag wurde so ernsthaft vorgetragen, dass er sein Lachen zuerst unterdrückte. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und er begriff allmählich, dass sie keinen Witz gemacht hatte.  
  
„Wie alt bist du? Zwölf?“  
  
„Dreizehneinhalb.“ Sie lächelte stolz. „Und ich bin ein Mädchen, also habe ich zwei Jahre Vorsprung, sagt mein Vater. Also bin ich eigentlich fast sechzehn. Fred und George sind doch auch erst sechzehn, oder?“  
  
„Bestechende Argumentation, junge Frau.“ Ohne Ankündigung setzte sie sich auf den Boden und er tat es ihr nach. Der Waldboden war staubig, aber angenehm weich. Luna Lovegood räusperte sich und sortierte den Saum ihres Kleides so, dass er in gleichmäßigen Wellen lag. Bisher war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass sie ein ziemlich altmodisches Kleid trug, das sogar ein paar Rüschen hatte. Eigentlich war es mehr ein Nachthemd. Vielleicht hatte es ihrer Großmutter gehört. Oder einer ihrer Tanten.  
  
„Also … übers Küssen oder so kann ich dir auch nicht viel erzählen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden geküsst, außer meinen Eltern und einmal Ginny, aber das war an ihrem Geburtstag und das zählt dann ja nicht. Aber ich rede gerne über magische Wesen, Drachen finde auch toll, aber nicht so vielseitig wie zum Beispiel Niffler oder Einhörner. Ich rede aber auch gerne über Bücher und die Mädchen in meinem Schlafsaal lesen auch alle gerne Bücher, also wenn du vielleicht einmal im Monat einen Roman liest, dann könntest du das versuchen. Oder du erfindest eigene Geschichten, dann musst du nichts lesen. Das ginge auch …“ Auf einmal wirkte sie verunsichert und ihre Mundwinkel hingen ein wenig herunter. „Kann ich dir was verraten?“ Er nickte und sie sprach schnell weiter. „Ich bin eigentlich auch nicht so gut darin mit Mädchen zu reden. Die anderen Ravenclaws gehen mir manchmal aus dem Weg, weil sie finden, dass ich zu viel oder zu wenig rede. Ich kann dich also vollkommen verstehen. Mit Mädchen zu reden ist schwierig, aber meine Mutter meinte immer, wenn die Leute älter werden, dann kann man mit ihnen über mehr Sachen reden. Ich will ihr glauben, aber ich denke, sie hat sich geirrt.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, dass deine Mutter eines Tages Recht behält.“  
  
„Hmhm.“ Mit den Fingern malte sie ein lachendes Gesicht auf den Erdboden. Sie malte es verkehrt herum, sodass es ihn anlächelte und nicht sie selbst. Das war so umsichtig, dass er sich wünschte, er könnte irgendetwas gleichwertig Nettes tun, aber weil er kein guter Zeichner war, versuchte er sich an einem schlichten Stern. Keiner mit Zacken, sondern nur vier Striche, die einander in der Mitte alle kreuzten. „Ich glaube aber, wenn du dich gar nicht mit einem Mädchen anfreunden willst, dann musst du nicht so viel reden. Fred und Angelina reden auch nie miteinander. Sie knutschen eigentlich immer nur… und er streichelt sie.“  
  
Ganz so stark ins Detail war Fred nicht gegangen und irgendwie war es Charlie fast lieber das von Luna zu hören. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er gucken sollte, wenn sein Bruder ihm das ins Gesicht gesagt hätte. So guckte er wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen belämmert, aber das kam ihm nicht so schlimm vor. Ganz plötzlich leuchteten Lunas Augen wieder auf und er bekam ein bisschen Angst.  
  
„Aber das kann ich dir zeigen!“ Charlie fühlte sich absolut nicht bereit dafür genauere Nachfragen zu stellen und er war hilflos, als sie anfing den Saum ihres Kleides zu falten und immer mehr von ihren Beinen sichtbar wurde. Er war unfähig den Blick abzuwenden, aber als er den Saum ihrer Unterwäsche sah, nahm die Vernunft überhand.  
  
„Halt … Luna … also ich … ich halte das für keine gute Idee.“ Dummerweise sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen und damit erwischte sie ihn total. Sie fühlte sich kein bisschen unwohl, für sie war es nicht peinlich oder seltsam, sondern ganz normal. Ihre Augen waren wie große, unschuldige, blaue Sonnen und er hatte das Gefühl, es gleichzeitig mit einem unbedarften Kind und einer erwachsenen Frau zu tun zu haben. Er musste die Augen schließen und sein ganzer Kopf wurde heiß.   
  
„Warum schaust du weg?“  
  
„Du bist fast noch ein Kind und du solltest das nicht tun, also nicht wenn ich dabei bin. Das ist … heb dir das lieber noch ein paar Jahre auf, für deinen ersten Freund oder irgendjemanden, der in deinem Alter ist.“ War das hier nicht weitaus schlimmer, als sich von seinen Brüdern „Sweet Charlene“ oder „Eiserne Jungfrau“ nennen zu lassen? Er hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür, sich in unangenehme Situationen zu bringen. Dieses Mal war er sogar selber schuld. Die Zwillinge und ihre Hormone waren eine Naturgewalt, aber Luna hatte er mit seinem selbstmitleidigen Gefasel auf dumme Ideen gebracht.  
  
„Charlie? Bist du sauer auf mich?“  
  
„Nein, nein … nein, wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“  
  
„Du hast so laut geredet. Und du hast die Augen immer noch zu.“ Weil er Angst davor hatte, was er sehen konnte. Weil er Angst vor diesen strahlenden, uralten Augen hatte, die ihn durchleuchteten. Weil er sich nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher war, dass sie ihr Kleid wieder zurechtgerückt hatte. „Ich wollte dir nur helfen.“  
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Und das ist auch sehr nett von dir, aber es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.“ Das klang so, als wollte er ihr nur noch ein paar Jahre beim Wachsen zusehen. Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, damit er aufhörte sich zu verhaspeln. „Also was ich damit sagen will ist, dass es nicht angemessen ist. Du bist … hör mal du bist erst 13. Ich bin steinalt. Und ich sollte ein nettes Mädchen finden, das auch steinalt ist und das Geduld mit mir hat und das gerne über Drachen redet.“ Er bekam kaum noch Luft. „Wollen wir wieder zurück zum Fuchsbau gehen? Du hast gesagt, du findest Einhörner toll. Wir könnten Einhörner-Quartett spielen.“ Er hörte das leise Rascheln von Stoff und wagte es endlich die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen.  
  
Luna war aufgestanden und klopfte sorgfältig den Staub und die Blätter von ihrem Kleid. „Einhörner-Quartett klingt toll, aber ich will nicht mehr zurück zum Fuchsbau. Ich war eigentlich gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ginny ist beleidigt, weil ich sie eine egoistische Ziege genannt habe. Das müssen wir erst klären, bevor ich wieder zu euch nach Hause kommen kann.“ Sie winkte ihm gewissenhaft zu. „Auf Wiedersehen, Charlie! Es war nett mit dir zu reden.“  
  
Sie verschwand zwischen den Bäumen und erst als er keinen Schimmer von Blond mehr erkennen konnte, stand er auf. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause versuchte er herauszufinden, warum er anscheinend nur in der Lage war mit Mädchen zur reden, die 13 und durchgeknallt waren._

  
  
Charlie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es in diesem Wohnzimmer schon mal so ruhig gewesen war. Nicht einmal bei der Schweigeminute für Armando Dippet 1985 hatten alle den Mund gehalten. Er rechnete es seiner Mutter wirklich hoch an, dass sie ein fröhliches Gesicht machte und in die Hände klatschte, als wenn es gar nichts wär.  
  
„Ich habe Kuchen gebacken. Schokoladenkuchen und Kirschbuttercremetorte … welchen wollen wir zuerst anschneiden, Charlie?“


	3. Taktgefühle

**3 – Taktgefühle**

  
  
  
Die beiden „Kuchen“ waren gigantische Torten, die alle dazu brachten das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen und in die Küche zu wandern, um ein möglichst großes Stück abzubekommen. Ihm fiel auf, dass beide Räume mit zahlreichen Girlanden geschmückt waren und dass der Boden viel sauberer war als sonst. Anscheinend hatten sich Ginny und seine Mutter ein Bein ausgerissen, um auf eine potenziell ordentliche Fremde einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Auf einmal tat es ihm wirklich leid, dass er so ein Geheimniskrämer war und als sie dann alle wieder im Wohnzimmer saßen und George alle aufforderte an einem zweiten Anlauf von „Hoch soll er leben“ teilzunehmen, da hätte er fast geheult. Aber nur fast. Dann hörte er Ginnys herrlich schiefe Singstimme heraus (die man ihr so gar nicht zutrauen würde) und er musste lachen.  
  
Alle, bis auf Ginny, die beunruhigend langsam aß, holten sich ein zweites Stück und allmählich entspannte er sich. Er war bei seiner Familie, niemand hatte angefangen zu brüllen oder Gegenstände auf ihn zu werfen, Luna saß neben ihm und er aß einen richtigen Geburtstagskuchen. Alles war gut. Daran erinnerte er sich ungefähr alle zehn Sekunden. Er versuchte sich nichts daraus zu machen, dass Luna sehr still war, eigentlich gar nichts sagte, sondern nur immer wieder mit ihrem Fuß seinen Fuß berührte und abwechselnd von Ginny, Ron, Percy und Bill wie ein Fremdkörper angesehen wurde.  
  
Seine Eltern hauten ihn um. Sie taten wirklich so, als wäre gar nichts passiert. Sie sparten sich peinliche Fragen oder missbilligende Blicke oder übertriebene Freundlichkeit. Dieser Ruhe traute er nicht, aber er versuchte es so lange auszukosten wie es ging.  
  
Irgendwann war George satt und weil George irgendwie der Wortführer war, auch wenn Fred nicht mehr da war, um seine Sätze zu beenden, wusste Charlie, dass es losgehen würde, als sein Bruder den Teller wegstellte, den Rücken durchdrückte und sich mit einem betont nebensächlichen Tonfall an ihn wandte.   
  
„Und? Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“ George grinste ein bisschen und sah in die Runde, um sich abzusichern, dass ihm auch alle zuhörten. „Ganz normale Frage, oder?“  
  
  
 _„Willst du mit mir tanzen?“ Das war, wenn man den Anlass bedachte, eine ganz normale Frage, aber trotzdem blieb sein Herz beinahe stehen. Seit Stunden wich er einer Unterhaltung mit seiner Tante Muriel aus und versuchte nicht in die Fänge der Cousinen von Fleur zu geraten, die alle sehr schön, sehr französisch und sehr blond waren. Und die obendrein alle sehr schnell und sehr undeutlich sprachen.  
  
Einer seiner Fluchtpunkte war das Buffet gewesen und schließlich hatte er sich eine sehr erfreuliche Stunde lang mit Hagrid unterhalten, der immer etwas zu erzählen wusste. Aber dann war ihm irgendwann eine ganze Menge Gelb in die Quere gekommen. Weil er sich im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern noch lebhaft an die Hochzeit von Xenophilius Lovegood und seiner mittlerweile verstorbenen Frau erinnern konnte, wusste er, dass es in der Familie Lovegood eine Sonnenfarben-Mentalität gab. Nicht nur deshalb waren Luna und ihr Vater nicht zu übersehen.  
  
Weil er ehrlich gesagt immer schon ein bisschen Angst vor Xenophilius Lovegood gehabt hatte, konnte er sich damit trösten, dass er deshalb der ganzen Familie aus dem Weg ging. In Wahrheit war er nicht mit seinen Erinnerungen an Luna Lovegood im Reinen. In dem Sommer vor drei Jahren hatte er sie nicht wiedergesehen, weil Ginny ausgesprochen gut und lange schmollen konnte.  
  
Er hatte sich also mehr oder weniger versteckt – und Luna hatte ihn gefunden. Sie stand in einem knatschgelben Kleid vor ihm und erinnerte ihn an eine menschliche Sonnenblume. Aber nicht einmal diese Aufmachung konnte die Tatsache verdrängen, dass sie gewachsen war. Nicht unbedingt in die Höhe, aber na ja. Ihr Ausschnitt war mit auffälligen goldenen Glitzersteinchen dekoriert, die es wohl verzeihlich machten, dass er dorthin schaute.   
  
„Ich kann nicht so besonders gut tanzen.“ Gar nicht. Er hatte genau wie Ron zwei linke Füße, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem jüngsten Bruder hatte er nie eine öffentlichkeitswirksame Tanzstunde bei Minerva McGonagall gehabt. Eben hatte er sogar gesehen, dass Ron freiwillig die Tanzfläche betreten hatte. Zusammen mit Hermine Granger. Die Zwillinge hatten schon Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, ob es an diesem Tag zu einem Kuss kommen würde. Ginny, die sich zwischendurch immer wieder von Lee Jordan, dem besten Freund der Zwillinge, hatte herumwirbeln lassen, drückte sich jetzt in der Ecke des Festzeltes herum, in der Harry Potter – alias Barny Weasley – saß. Es lag verdammt viel Liebe in der Luft und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht schon angesteckt hatte.  
  
„Ich habe dich auch nicht gefragt, ob du besonders gut tanzen kannst.“ Das hätte er sich ja denken können. Sie nahm es wirklich ganz genau und vielleicht würde sie nie wieder mit ihm sprechen, wenn er jetzt sagen würde, dass er nicht mit ihr tanzen wollte. „Es ist auch nicht schlimm, wenn du mir auf die Füße trittst. Ich habe feste Schuhe an.“ Das hatte sie wirklich. Sie trug gelbe Stiefel, die fast bis zu ihren Knien gingen.   
  
Also stand er auf, ging mit ihr auf die gut gefüllte Tanzfläche und legte zögerlich eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, die bei den ganzen Stofflagen und den eigenartigen goldfarbenen Musterungen gar nicht so leicht zu finden war. Sie nahm seine andere Hand fest in ihre und dann versuchte Charlie sich zum ersten Mal seit seiner Abschlussfeier an einem Walzer.   
  
Damals hatte er mit der besten Freundin von Camilla Beckerson getanzt, die mit seinem damaligen besten Freund zusammen war. Charlie war ein bisschen in Camilla verknallt gewesen und auch wenn ihre beste Freundin, Louise, einen ganzen Kopf größer als er war und vielleicht auch ein paar Kilo schwerer, hatte er keine Einwände gehabt. Louise war eine brutale, aber gute und zum Glück keine besonders ausdauernde Tänzerin gewesen. Im Laufe des Abends hatte sie ihm anvertraut, dass sie auch in Camilla verknallt war und dann hatten sie heimlich Feuerwhiskey getrunken und am nächsten Tag mit Brummschädeln ihre Abschlusszeugnisse entgegengenommen.   
  
Luna Lovegood war verglichen mit Louise nicht nur winzig, sondern ließ ihn obendrein nicht nach einem Stück gehen, sondern tat so, als würde es zwischen den Liedern keine Pause geben. Außerdem munterte sie ihn dazu auf sie zu drehen, obwohl das gar nicht dazu passte. Aber sie lachte, als er sie dann wirklich drehte und deshalb machte er es noch ein paar Mal, obwohl es danach unmöglich war wieder in den Takt zurückzufinden. Er merkte gar nicht, dass er Spaß hatte, bis er auf einmal das Grinsen von Fred abbekam, der mit einem Teller Weintrauben und Käse am Rand der Tanzfläche stand und ihn belustigt beobachtete. Fred zwinkerte und Charlie wurde ein bisschen übel.  
  
„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?“ Luna nickte und dabei bemerkte er, dass an ihren Ohrringen kleine Kreolen baumelten, die auf und ab wippten, wenn sie den Kopf bewegte. Das war ihm bisher gar nicht aufgefallen, aber sie hatte seine Konzentration auch herausgefordert. „Warum wolltest du ausgerechnet mit mir tanzen?“  
  
„Wieso denn nicht?“  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, wieso du nicht mit mir tanzen wollen würdest.“ Wenn sie dieses Spielchen spielen konnte, dann konnte er das auch. Er ließ sich doch von einer 16-jährigen nicht über den Mund fahren. Wenigstens nicht in einer Tour. Ihr breites Lächeln überraschte sie. Freute sie sich wirklich darüber, dass er ihre Sprache sprechen konnte? Hatte er ganz aus Versehen einen wichtigen verbalen Test bestanden?  
  
„Ich mag dich, Charlie.“ Am liebsten hätte er sie noch ein paar Mal im Kreis gedreht, damit ihr genauso schwindelig war wie ihm. Wie machte sie das nur? Wieso brachte sie ihn mit so einfachen Sätzen dermaßen aus dem Konzept? Er kam sich vor, als wäre er selber wieder 16 und das war wirklich kein schönes Gefühl. Überhaupt war ihm aufgefallen, dass er sich weniger erwachsen fühlte, wenn er in England war. In Rumänien, im Reservat, da war er der ruhige, englische Drachenflüsterer, den man mit nichts aus der Fassung bringen konnte und der gerne mit dem Feuer spielte. Und hier war er ein permanent verlegener, um Worte verlegener 25-jähriger Junge. „Das überrascht dich.“ Sie stellte keine Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort brauchte.  
  
„Ein bisschen … wir kennen uns doch kaum.“  
  
„Das Gefühl habe ich nicht, aber es ist in Ordnung, wenn du mich nicht magst. Ich freue mich trotzdem, dass du mit mir tanzt.“  
  
„Darf ich dich fragen, warum du mich magst?“ Jetzt wollte er es wissen. Es war ihm egal, dass Fred diese Szene vermutlich noch jahrelang in den schillerndsten Farben aufbereiten würde. Es war ihm scheißegal. Wenn ein Mädchen wie Luna Lovegood ihm sagte, dass sie ihn mochte, dann musste er die Gründe dafür kennen.   
  
Er hatte vollkommen verdrängt, dass sie immer noch auf einer Tanzfläche waren und sie überrumpelte ihn, als sie plötzlich ein ganzes Stück näher bei ihm stand. Es war ein langsames Lied und wenn er nach links schielte und sah, dass Braut und Bräutigam förmlich aneinander klebten, dann konnte man schon sagen, dass sie immer noch eine Menge Abstand zueinander hielten.  
  
„Weil du mich fragst, ob du mich etwas fragen darfst. Und weil ich glaube, dass wir uns stundenlang unterhalten oder nicht-unterhalten könnten.“  
  
„Nicht-unterhalten?“   
  
„Wenn man sich nicht unterhält eben, und es trotzdem irgendwie gut ist. Ich glaube, das ginge auch.“ Woher sie diese Sicherheit nahm, war ihm ein Rätsel. War das Gottvertrauen? Oder Schicksalsgläubigkeit? Oder hatte sie die Gabe der Vorhersehung?   
  
„Und das reicht dir?“  
  
„Na ja, du hast auch ein nettes Gesicht.“ Charlie bekam von einem seiner Kollegen manchmal zweifelhafte Komplimente für seine Oberarme und seine Schultermuskulatur, aber zu seinem Gesicht hatte bisher eigentlich niemand etwas gesagt. Tante Muriel betonte immer wieder, dass er ganz nach seiner Mutter schlagen würde. Charlie wusste nicht, ob er diesen Vergleich wirklich gut finden sollte, aber dasselbe sagte Muriel zu den Zwillingen, also war es wohl in Ordnung.  
  
„Danke.“ Luna lächelte.  
  
„Bitte.“ Und nach diesem Austausch an eigenartigen Höflichkeiten wäre es an ihm gewesen ein Gesprächsthema zu finden oder ihrer Behauptung, dass sie eine gute Nicht-Unterhaltung zustande bringen könnten, gerecht zu werden, aber es gab kein „Danach“ an diesem Tag. Es gab nur die plötzliche und unvermeidliche über sie hereinbrechende Hölle._  
  
  
„Ganz normale Frage, George.“ Sein Bruder wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und Charlie verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht jedes Familienmitglied einzeln aufgesucht hatte. „So ungefähr seit fünf Jahren.“  
  
Es musste ein ungeahnter Selbstzerstörungstrieb in ihm stecken, andernfalls hätte er sich eine gekonnte Lüge einfallen lassen. Georges Augen wurden ein bisschen größer und Ginnys Kuchengabel fiel geräuschvoll auf den Boden. Sein Vater räusperte sich ein wenig verlegen.  
  
„Jetzt freut euch doch nicht alle auf einmal.“ Neben ihm kicherte Luna leise, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Und dann wusste er wieder, warum er sich das antat.  
  
„Charlie, natürlich freue wir uns für dich! Wir freuen uns für euch, meine ich, aber du musst verstehen, dass das alles sehr überraschend kommt.“ Seine Mutter erstaunte ihn immer wieder. So gewählte Worte war er gar nicht von ihr gewohnt. „Und es ist auch eine sehr schöne Überraschung, aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich das nicht erwartet habe.“ Sie machte wirklich eine entschuldigende Miene. „Also vergib deiner armen, alten Mutter, dass sie nicht weiß, was sie dazu sagen soll.“  
  
Die friedvolle Haltung seiner Mutter war das krasse Gegenteil von Ginny, die anscheinend ihren ersten Schock verarbeitet hatte und auf deren Gesicht sich hektische Flecken ausbreiteten. „Ich freu mich auch. Ich hätte mich aber vielleicht noch mehr gefreut, wenn es mir eine gewisse Freundin ein bisschen früher erzählt hätte.“ Diese Spitze war nicht gegen ihn gerichtet, aber er fand es unfair, dass Ginny jetzt die Freundinnen-Karte ausspielte. Glücklicherweise schien Luna sich keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein.  
  
„Ich habe nie geleugnet, dass ich einen Freund habe.“  
  
„Ja, aber … aber ich dachte doch, es ist Neville! Oder dieser norwegische Forscher, der dir ellenlange Briefe geschrieben hat. Oder wenigstens Fred.“  
  
„Wenigstens Fred?“ George und er hatten noch nie etwas unisono von sich gegeben, aber nun war es so weit. Ginny triumphierte sichtlich und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn nicht einfach nur provozieren wollte. Dazu neigte seine Schwester leider. Wenn die Welt sich nicht in ihrem Tempo drehte, dann tat sie irgendetwas Unüberlegtes.   
  
„Na ja, ich dachte immer da könnte mal was laufen … war anscheinend eine Fehleinschätzung. Jetzt guckt doch nicht so. Mann, Luna, jetzt guck du doch nicht so!“ Ginny litt. Ein bisschen. „Jetzt sag doch auch mal was dazu!“   
  
„Was soll ich denn sagen, Ginny?“  
  
„Irgendwas. Einfach irgendwas!“  
  
Luna sagte nichts, aber dafür schaltete Bill, der bisher ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen war, sich ein und leistete einen sehr wertvollen Beitrag. „Junge Frauen, die sich für einen deutlich älteren Lebenspartner entscheiden, tragen statistisch ein größeres Risiko, aus Eifersucht getötet zu werden. Eine von 500 Frauen, die zehn Jahre jünger als ihr Partner ist, kommt auf gewaltsame Weise zu Tode und 10 Prozent derselben Frauen berichten von der krankhaften Eifersucht ihrer Partner, die durch die Jugendlichkeit der Frauen ausgelöst wurde.“  
  
„Vielen Dank, Bill, aber es sind genau genommen nur achteinhalb Jahre.“ Abgesehen davon war Fleur Delacour nach seinem Wissenstand in dem Jahr in Beauxbatons eingeschult worden, in dem Bill seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte.  
  
„Ich mein ja nur.“ Erneut breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus aus und Charlie hoffte inständig, dass niemand mit weiteren Studien aufwarten oder auf den Altersunterschied zu sprechen kommen würde.


	4. Die hohe Kunst der Nicht-Unterhaltungen

**4 – Die hohe Kunst der Nicht-Unterhaltungen**

  
  
  
_„Wo willst du um diese Uhrzeit hin?“ Es war helllichter Tag und er würde keine Mahlzeit verpassen, aber das Nervenkostüm seiner Mutter war ruiniert. Seit der Hochzeit ließ sie Ginny kaum aus den Augen und den Zwillingen, die noch eine Woche im Fuchsbau geblieben waren, war es laut seiner Schwester nicht besser ergangen. Charlie war direkt nach der Hochzeit nach Rumänien zurückgekehrt, um sich bis zum 1. September frei zu nehmen. Er wollte seine Eltern nicht alleine lassen und auch Ginny kam ihm irgendwie labil vor.  
  
Manchmal bereute Charlie seine Entscheidung. Es war schön zur Abwechslung mal Zeit mit Ginny zu verbringen, er erfuhr eine ganze Menge Neues über seine Schwester und hörte sich alle Geschichten über Michael Corner, Dean Thomas und Harry Potter an. Ginny redete gerne und stellte nie irgendwelche Gegenfragen. Das tat gut. Außerdem war sie eine ziemlich gute Quidditchspielerin geworden und sie schafften es sogar zu zweit gleichzeitig miteinander und gegeneinander zu spielen. Aber die ständige Überwachung durch seine Mutter war ihm unangenehm.  
  
Als er einmal einen kleinen Spaziergang mit den Gnomen unternommen hatte, war sie in Tränen aufgelöst gewesen, als er nach zwei Stunden wieder zurückgekommen war. Seitdem hatte er den Fuchsbau nicht mehr verlassen. Aber er wollte Luna sehen. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie keiner der Gründe dafür war, dass er den Rest des Sommers bei seiner Familie verbringen wollte, aber das war gelogen. Die Episode auf der Hochzeit ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf und er musste mit ihr reden. Sie wenigstens sehen.  
  
Am Nachmittag würden Fred und George vorbeikommen und seine Mutter war damit beschäftigt einen Hefeteig zu verbacken, aber ihr entging trotzdem nicht, dass er die leise quietschende Hintertür öffnete.  
  
„Ich wollte zu den Lovegoods.“ Das klang besser als „Ich wollte zu Luna“, war aber gleichzeitig keine Lüge. Seine Mutter hatte eigentlich ein scharfes Gehör, wenn es um Lügen ging. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich allerdings auch auf Halbwahrheiten spezialisiert.  
  
„Wieso?“  
  
„Mr. Lovegood hat auf der Hochzeit von einer neuen Gnomsiedlung auf seinem Grundstück gesprochen, die ich mir gerne ansehen würde. Er hat mich eingeladen.“ Der Radar seiner Mutter setzte aus. Es war ein Wunder.  
  
„Wann bist du wieder da?“  
  
„In zwei Stunden, schätze ich.“ Er könnte disapparieren, aber die Reise von Rumänien nach England setzte seinem Kreislauf immer noch ein bisschen zu und er wusste, dass er lieber laufen würde. Er hoffte, dass seine Mutter nicht danach fragen würde.  
  
„In Ordnung. Schick bitte eine Eule, wenn es länger dauert.“ Er verzichtete darauf seine Mutter daran zu erinnern, dass sie monatelang keine Ahnung hatte, wo er sich aufhielt. Sie war eben ein bisschen durch den Wind. Da musste man auch mal Rücksicht nehmen. Pflichtschuldig nickte er. „Und vergiss nicht Xenophilius von deinem Vater zu grüßen.“  
  
Er versprach es und war froh der Enge des Fuchsbaus zu entkommen. Vielleicht war es eine blöde Idee gewesen sich ausgerechnet bis zum ersten Schultag von Ginny frei zu nehmen. Dann würde seine Mutter zwei Kinder auf einen Schlag ziehen lassen müssen. Ein ganz leeres Haus. Das war irre, wenn man bedachte, dass sie eine Zeit lang zu siebt gewesen waren. Sieben Kinder, die alle durcheinander geredet hatten.   
  
Obwohl er wusste, wo die Lovegoods lebten und das Haus von außen kannte, war er noch nie dort gewesen. Nirgendwo war ein Meer zu sehen, aber trotzdem musste er an einen Leuchtturm denken. Wer baute schon ein Haus und zog einen Turm einer zweiten Etage vor? Seine Füße trugen ihn wie ganz von selbst zur Haustür und ehe er sich zumindest einen vernünftigen ersten Satz zu Recht gelegt hatte, drückte er auf die Klingel. Es ertönte kein hörbares Geräusch und er war unsicher, ob er vielleicht nicht fest genug gedrückt hatte, sodass er es zur Sicherheit ein zweites Mal probierte. Er hörte immer noch nichts und als er ein drittes Mal den kleinen, anscheinend defekten Knopf drückte, hörte er von drinnen eine Art Jaulen.  
  
„Ruhe verdammt nochmal! Ich bin ja schon da!“ Am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken. Xenophilius Lovegood trug einen grünen Morgenmantel und hielt eine Zigarre fest. „Charlie Weasley? Ach je … ach je, ich dachte, mein Verleger stände vor der Tür. Entsetzlich blöder Kerl – und taub obendrein. Behauptet jedes Mal, die Klingel würde nicht funktionieren … willst du zu meiner Tochter?“  
  
„Ja.“ Mit dieser direkten Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber immerhin konnte er sich so eine umständliche Einleitung sparen.  
  
„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer.“ Und dann sah er nur noch einen grünen Blitz. Er war im Flur stehen gelassen worden, wobei der Flur eigentlich eine Art Wohnzimmer war. „Hoch! Hoch! Hoch!“ Das musste Hinweis genug sein. Mutig, wie er manchmal war, ging er auf die enge Wendeltreppe zu. Dabei kam ihm ein alberner Gedanke. Wenn das hier ein Märchen wäre, dann könnte er nicht einfach so in den Turm einer Prinzessin gelangen, sondern müsste erst an einem schrecklichen Monster vorbei – wahrscheinlich an einem Drachen. Er lachte leise über diese Vorstellung. Vermutlich würde er sich in diesem Fall mit dem Drachen unterhalten, um der Prinzessin nicht gegenübertreten zu müssen.  
  
Es gab keine Tür. Die Treppe endete in einem Zimmer mit rosafarbenem Teppich und Wänden, die teils lilafarben und teils mit Sternen bemalt waren. In der Mitte stand ein Bett und an den Wänden, die nicht rund waren, sondern ein Sechseck formten, standen Bücherregale und eine Art Schminktisch. Es gab keinen Schreibtisch und die Anordnung der Fenster war so asymmetrisch, dass sie ihn ernsthaft störte.  
  
Luna Lovegood saß auf ihrem Bett im Schneidersitz, hatte ein Buch im Schoß und beobachtete ihn neugierig.  
  
„Ich mag dich auch.“ Möglicherweise hätte eine Einleitung doch nicht geschadet, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf jeden Moment explodieren würde. Wieso hatte er das nicht gleich gesagt? Wenn er es direkt gesagt hätte, dann hätte er nicht herkommen müssen. Dann müsste er sich jetzt nicht wie ein Trottel fühlen, weil er sich längst zum Trottel gemacht hätte. Er könnte das hier schon längst verarbeiten. Er hatte sie gefragt, wieso sie ihn mochte und er hoffte wirklich, dass sie ihn nicht dasselbe fragen würde. Er wusste es nämlich nicht, aber ihm war schon in dem Moment, in dem sie es gesagt hatte, klar gewesen, dass er sie irgendwie auch mochte. Warum auch immer.  
  
„Willst du dich setzen?“ In diesem Zimmer gab es keine Stühle, aber er nickte trotzdem._  
  
  
Die Stimmung hatte sich ein bisschen verbessert und es waren vereinzelt Gespräche zustande gekommen, sodass er sich nicht mehr fühlte wie bei einem Tribunal. Seine Mutter hatte mehrere Kannen Tee aufgesetzt und irgendwann landete ein Päckchen in seinem Schoß.  
  
Charlie hatte nicht an Geschenke gedacht, aber als er das Grinsen von George sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er vielleicht gar keinen Grund haben würde, sich zu bedanken. Es war untypisch für George ihm ein Buch zu schenken, doch als er den Titel des in die Jahre gekommenen Ratgebers las, lachte er auf. _„Zwölf narrensichere Methoden, Hexen zu bezaubern“_ – das war wirklich jenseits von Gut und Böse.  
  
Luna schnappte ihm das Buch aus der Hand, um die Rückseite zu studieren und er sah seinen Bruder kopfschüttelnd an. Unschuldig zuckte George mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte ja, ich muss einen authentischen ersten Eindruck bei einer schönen Fremden hinterlassen – ansonsten hätte ich dir einfach nur die neuen Drachengummibärchen geschenkt.“ Eine Tüte der besagten Gummibärchen flog hinterher. „Zum Glück bin ich immer mit meinem Plan B unterwegs. Die Schleife musst du dir dazu denken.“  
  
„Danke, George.“ Ron mischte sich von der Seite ein und auch Harry hatte angefangen Luna zu beobachten, die mittlerweile dazu übergangen war das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu studieren.  
  
„Ehm, nichts für ungut, Charlie, aber nimm ihr das Buch vielleicht besser weg. Ich fand es zwar sehr gut, aber es ist auch ein bisschen … explizit.“ Charlie, der nicht geahnt hatte, dass Ron das Wort „explizit“ überhaupt kannte, beschlich ein böser Verdacht. Das Blättern von Seiten verriet ihm, dass es längst zu spät war. Luna kicherte leise und machte ein Eselsohr in den Anfang des achten Kapitels. Wie man die Flammen zum Tanzen bringt – Von romantischem Kerzenschein bis zum Feuer unter der Decke. Im nächsten Jahr würde er sich ein superpeinliches Geschenk für George ausdenken, das schwor er sich. Oder eine Briefbombe schicken.  
  
Ein zweites Päckchen wurde in seine Richtung geworfen. Ginny sah weniger gut gelaunt aus als George und Ron. Außerdem war das Päckchen beinahe in seinem Gesicht gelandet und weil Ginny eine gekonnte Jägerin war, konnte man nur schwer behaupten, dass es ein Versehen war.   
  
Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck war unmöglich einzuordnen. Vorsichtig packte er das sorgfältig zugeklebte Geschenk aus. Es war etwas Selbstgemachtes, schlimmer noch, sie hatte sich richtig Mühe gegeben. Es war ein kleiner bunter Karton, in dem Steckbriefe waren. Fotos, Eckdaten und kleine Anekdoten zu jedem einzelnen Mitglied der Familie Weasley. Und über Harry, Angelina, Penelope, Hermine, Fleur, Victoire und Teddy. Es war rührend und es war erstaunlich, dass sie das in einer Woche zustande gebracht hatte.  
  
Als er von den bunten Karten aufsah, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal die Tränen in den Augen seiner Schwester. Ehe er etwas sagen konnte (mit einem „Dankeschön“ wäre es an dieser Stelle nicht getan), stand sie auf und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Harry sah betreten aus und guckte, als würde er ihr gerne nachgehen. Aber er wusste es besser. Charlie wusste es genauso gut. Luna stand in derselben Sekunde auf wie er und er drückte sie zurück auf das Sofa.  
  
„Bleib hier. Ich muss das machen.“ Er hatte die Chance verpasst, nicht sie.  
  
Ginny war nicht sehr weit gekommen. Sie saß auf der untersten Treppenstufe und zerbiss ihre Unterlippe. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich anstrengte nicht richtig loszuheulen. Die Treppe war zu schmal, aber er schaffte es trotzdem sich neben sie zu quetschen. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie ein bisschen. Ein kleines, unglückliches Quietschen kam zurück.  
  
„Du hättest es mir sagen können, weißt du? Ich wäre nicht direkt zu Mum und Dad gerannt oder hätte es George auf die Nase gebunden, wenn du es nicht gewollt hättest. Und … fünf Jahre … fünf Jahre! Das ist eine ganz schön lange Zeit. Und ich hab wohl irgendwie gedacht … ich dachte wir stehen uns näher.“  
  
„Anfangs wollte ich es dir sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Und je länger ich es nicht erzählt habe, umso einfacher kam mir das vor. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es war immer so viel los und ich habe nie den richtigen Moment gefunden.“ Das waren Ausreden. Ein ganzer Haufen übereinandergestapelter, armseliger Ausreden. „Es tut mir leid, Ginny.“  
  
„Hol es nach.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Erzähl es mir jetzt. Die ganze Geschichte. Was ist vor fünf Jahren passiert? Wie ist es passiert? Und wie kann es sein, dass es keiner mitbekommen hat? Wir sind doch nicht alle blinde Kühe.“  
  
„Fred wusste es.“ Ginny klappte der Mund ein bisschen auf und er konnte sie verstehen. Wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte (er hatte sie gehabt, aber so war es ihm nie vorgekommen), dann hätte er es ganz sicher nicht Fred erzählt. Eher Bill. Oder Ginny. Oder sogar Ron, der manchmal ungeahnte empathische Fähigkeiten hatte.   
  
„Fred? Wieso denn ausgerechnet Fred?“  
  
„Er hat es direkt kapiert.“ Und dann fing er an zu erzählen. Das etwas eigenartige erste Gespräch im Wald, sparte er aus, aber dafür erzählte er den Tag der Hochzeit haarklein nach und widmete sich dem Sommer, der darauf gefolgt war.  
  
  
 _Es kam ihm komisch vor neben einem Mädchen auf einem Bett zu sitzen und er konnte einfach nicht verhindern, dass er sich immer wieder vorstellte, was rein theoretisch alles passieren könnte. Als er sich schließlich offensichtlich deplatziert fühlte, bot Luna ihm ein Buch an, so wie andere Menschen einen fragten, ob man etwas trinken wollte.  
  
„Ich lese gar nicht so gerne.“ Damit sammelte er angesichts der gefüllten Bücherregale ganz sicher keine Sympathiepunkte, aber irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass es keine große Rolle mehr spielte, ob er gerne las oder nicht.   
  
„Hörst du gerne zu?“  
  
„Eher.“  
  
„Ich kann laut lesen. Vorlesen.“  
  
„Was liest du denn gerade?“ Er musste schmunzeln, als er den Titel las. Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden. „Das kenne sogar ich.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Das Buch gehört dir.“ Sprachlos beobachtete er, wie sie die erste Seite aufschlug. Dort stand mit grünem Buntstift in einer krakeligen Handschrift sein Name geschrieben. „Deine Mum hat es mir irgendwann geschenkt, als Ron angefangen hat Märchen langweilig zu finden. Ginny waren die Geschichten immer zu gruselig, also ist es bei meinen Eltern gelandet.“ Ihr Lächeln erweckte zum ersten Mal den Eindruck, dass sie ein kleines bisschen verlegen war. „Vielleicht ist das albern, aber ich habe irgendwie gehofft, dass du wie durch Zauberei hier auftauchen würdest, wenn ich es lese.“  
  
„Wie durch Zauberei … hat ja gut geklappt.“  
  
„Ich lese es seit zwei Wochen.“   
  
„Oh. War ich zu langsam?“  
  
„Nein, aber auch nicht besonders schnell. Ich habe angefangen die Märchen auswendig zu lernen. Ich kann alle Geschichten, bis auf die letzte, rezitieren.“ Manch einer wäre stolz darauf gewesen, aber die meisten Menschen hätten sich komisch dabei gefühlt, so etwas zuzugeben. Er selbst hätte die Befürchtung, dass er gruselig wirken würde, wenn er so etwas sagen würde. Aber Luna kam ihm nicht unheimlich vor. Irgendwie fühlte er sich sogar ziemlich geschmeichelt, obwohl ihm die Besessenheit einer 16-jährigen, die ihn durch auswendig gelernte Kindergeschichten in ihr Kinderzimmer locken wollte, nicht ganz geheuer sein sollte.   
  
„Sehr beeindruckend.“  
  
„Mein Vater hat mir verboten das Haus zu verlassen. Ich durfte nicht einmal in die Winkelgasse, um mir neue Bücher zu kaufen. Und von Lieferdiensten hält er nichts. Er sagt, die Eulen würden für Spionage vom Ministerium benutzt werden, auch wenn ich den Zusammenhang zwischen dem Ministerium und Mr. Flourish nicht begreife. Und in den Fuchsbau durfte ich auch nicht.“  
  
Worauf sie hinauswollte, wusste er nicht, aber vielleicht war sie nervös. Vielleicht sah man ihr das nur nicht so sehr an, sondern musste genauer darauf achten. Als sie auf einmal seine Hand nahm, kam er sich entsetzlich dämlich vor. Sie war definitiv nicht nervös.   
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Und ich bin froh, dass du mich magst.“ Und er wäre ganz unfassbar froh, wenn sein Verstand sich nicht jedes Mal verabschieden würde, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Es kam ihm schon wieder so vor, als hätte er mindestens die Hälfte seiner Gehirnzellen im Fuchsbau zurückgelassen und die restliche Hälfte auf dem Weg hierher verloren.   
  
Irgendwann, mit 17 oder so, hatte er die Einsicht gehabt, dass er nicht der Beste war, wenn es um Worte ging, aber die jahrelange Arbeit mit schweigsamen Menschen und brüllenden Drachen hatten ihn diese Kleinigkeit vergessen lassen. Er würde mit dem Gefühl, überhaupt nichts gesagt zu haben nach Hause gehen. (Und das wollte er nicht.)  
  
Deshalb küsste er Luna Lovegood._  
  
  
„Und ich will ja nicht angeben, aber das war vielleicht eine der besten Entscheidungen meines Lebens.“ Nach und nach hatte sich auf Ginnys Gesicht ein Grinsen ausgebreitet. Rückblickend wünschte sich Charlie, er hätte einfach ein bisschen mehr Mut gehabt und wäre ein bisschen schlagfertiger gewesen, denn in neun von zehn Fällen hätte ein so unvermittelter Kuss vermutlich eher zu einem unschönen Ausgang des Tages geführt. Es war sein Glück, dass Luna gegen Wahrscheinlichkeiten immun war.  
  
„Und das ist alles?“  
  
  
 _Es sprach vielleicht nicht für ihn, aber Charlie war davon überzeugt, dass er fast alles für sich behalten konnte. Seine Familie wusste nicht, dass im vergangenen Jahr drei seiner Kollegen ums Leben gekommen waren, weil sie unvorsichtig mit einem der Drachen umgegangen waren. Niemand wusste, dass er in seinem fünften Schuljahr von Bills damaliger fester Freundin angemacht worden war. (Nicht mal Bill, Charlie war nur froh, dass er Chloe Caravan nie wieder sehen musste.) Er war ein guter Geheimnisträger – aber anscheinend lausig, wenn es darum ging seine fassungslose Freude zu zähmen.  
  
Entgegen seiner Erwartungen war es gar nicht so eigenartig gewesen Luna Lovegood zu küssen. Er hatte es irgendwann gewagt sie näher an sich heranzuziehen und seine Hände in ihren unfassbar weichen Haaren zu vergraben. Erst als sie auf seinen Schoß geklettert war, war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass das nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte. Dass er irgendwann aufhören musste sie zu küssen und dass er dann auch noch irgendwas sagen musste und dass es dann vermutlich doch eigenartig werden würde. Es hatte ihm beinahe körperlich wehgetan, sie ein Stück von sich zu schieben.  
  
„Ich muss gehen. Meine Mum macht sich viel zu viele Sorgen und ich habe … ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wie spät es ist, aber ich will sie nicht aufregen.“  
  
„Du hast mein Zimmer vor ungefähr 37 Minuten betreten.“ Zugegeben, er hatte am Anfang auch die Sekunden gezählt, weil er wissen wollte, wie lange es dauerte, bis sie ihn wegschubste, aber irgendwann hatte er damit aufgehört. „Da ist eine Uhr.“ Sie zeigte auf den Spiegel, der nicht nur ein Spiegel war. Hinter – oder in? – dem Glas verbarg sich ein Zifferblatt. Es war halb drei. In einer halben Stunde würden Fred und George im Fuchsbau ankommen und in 25 Minuten würde seine Mutter anfangen durch den Garten zu tigern und nach ihm Ausschau zu halten. „Du kannst gehen, wenn du willst.“  
  
„Ich will eigentlich nirgendwohin.“   
  
„Dann bleib hier.“  
  
„Für immer?“ Er war eine absolute und totale Katastrophe. Er klang halb so, als würde er Witze machen und halb so, als würde er es bitterernst meinen. Jedes andere Mädchen hätte vermutlich auf ewig die Flucht ergriffen. Er selbst hätte die Flucht ergriffen, wenn jemand so etwas zu ihm gesagt hätte … nach einem schlichten Kuss. Na gut, so schlicht war es nicht gewesen und gemessen mit seinen sonstigen Erfahrungen mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht, dawar es ein emotionaler Durchbruch, aber es war trotzdem nur ein Kuss. Ein sehr langer Kuss, aber nur ein Kuss. Sonst gar nichts.  
  
„So lange du möchtest.“ Sie lächelte immer noch. „So lange du kannst.“  
  
Da der zweite Zeitraum auf die errechneten 25 Minuten begrenzt war, hatte Luna immerhin genug Zeit, um die Geschichte von „Des Hexers haariges Herz“ aus dem Gedächtnis zu präsentieren. Von seiner Seite kam nicht viel außer großem Staunen über ihre erzählerischen Fähigkeiten. Er hätte ihr stundenlang zuhören können, aber weil er es nicht konnte, wenn er keine ebenso einmalige Performance seiner Mutter riskieren wollte, musste er irgendwann aufstehen.  
  
„Kommst du wieder?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Morgen?“  
  
„Versprochen.“  
  
Der hysterische Anfall seiner Mutter blieb aus, doch dafür lauerte Fred ihm auf, als er – die Zeit für einen langsamen Rückweg hatte er an Luna und das haarige Herz verloren – im Garten landete. Fred saß vor der Hintertür auf dem Boden und drückte schnell eine Zigarette aus, als er Charlie bemerkte.   
  
„Na, hattest du eine Überdosis Loony?“ Sein Herz rutschte ihm nicht nur in die Hose, es knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Wenn es einen seiner Brüder gab, vor dem er ein ungerechtfertigtes Maß an Respekt hatte, dann war es Fred. Fred, seine Art alles und jeden zu überfahren und sein lockeres Mundwerk jagten Charlie manchmal eine Angst ein, die einfach unangemessen war. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Guck doch nicht so, das war eine ganz normale Frage, oder? Ganz normale Frage!“ Diesen Ausdruck hatten er und George sich angeeignet. Sie verwendeten ihn, wann immer sie ihre dreiste Neugierde unter Beweis stellten.   
  
„Ich habe Xenphilius Lovegood besucht.“  
  
„Ja, das hat Mum mir auch gesagt.“ Freds Mundwinkel zuckten. „Aber Mum hat auch nicht gesehen, wie dir Herzchen aus den Augen gesprungen sind, weil du Loonys Hüfte halten durftest.“ Wenn man nur lange genug mit Fred redete, dann schaffte er es jede Erinnerung zu zerstören. Nichts war ihm heilig. „Oh jetzt sei nicht so empfindlich … ist doch schön.“  
  
„Schön?“  
  
„Oder süß. Wie auch immer du es nennen willst.“ Freds Aufmerksamkeit schwand bereits, er war offensichtlich fertig mit seiner Folter und bereit für Kuchen. Oder was immer seine Mutter gezaubert hatte. Aber Charlie konnte das so nicht stehen lassen.  
  
„Fred…“ Sein Bruder drehte sich nicht einmal um, aber das musste er auch nicht. Charlie konnte das Grinsen vor seinem inneren Auge ganz genau sehen.  
  
„Ja, ja, ja, ich schwöre hoch und heilig und absolut feierlich, dass ich niemals jemandem davon erzählen werde. Nicht George, nicht Ginny, nicht Tante Muriel – nicht mal meinem Kopfkissen. Weil – ja, ich hab dir zugehört – jeder lebt in seinem eigenen Tempo.“ Fred spottete, aber aus irgendeinem Grund vertraute Charlie ihm. Der Wahnsinn musste wohl endgültig von ihm Besitz ergriffen haben._


	5. Die einfachen Dinge

**5 - Die einfachen Dinge**

  
  
  
„Und dann? Das klingt so, als wäre es das Leichteste auf der ganzen Welt gewesen?“ Offenbar hatte er in den letzten Jahren etwas von Luna gelernt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass seine Schwester jemals so gebannt an seinen Lippen gehangen hatte, seitdem sie lesen konnte.  
  
„Es war überhaupt nicht leicht. Ich habe mich furchtbar gefühlt. Und mein Versprechen gebrochen.“  
  
„Was? Du bist nicht hingegangen?“  
  
„Nicht am nächsten Tag. Erst drei Tage später. Ich habe mich einfach nur mies gefühlt, mich in Selbstmitleid gebadet und mehrmals meinen Koffer gepackt. Und wieder ausgepackt.“ Das hatte er noch nie jemandem erzählt, nicht einmal Luna. Über diese zwei Tage, an denen er sich tot gestellt hatte, hatten sie nie besonders lange geredet. Darüber war er froh, denn das waren nicht seine Sternstunden in Sachen Selbstbewusstsein.   
  
„Wieso warst du so unsicher?“  
  
„Es ist verdammt einschüchternd von einem Mädchen wie Luna gemocht zu werden. Die Vorstellung, dass tatsächlich mehr daraus werden könnte … das war einfach überwältigend. Und sie war immer noch 16. Ich kam mir wie ein Monster vor. Ich habe mich gefragt, was mit mir nicht stimmt und warum ich auf ein Mädchen stehe, dass so alt wie meine kleine Schwester ist.“ Er beschloss, dass heute einer dieser gnadenlos ehrlichen Tage sein würde. „Du hast mich eben auch so angesehen, als wäre ich ein Monster.“  
  
„Oh, wirklich?“  
  
„Ja, wirklich. Und ganz ehrlich, ich hätte jeden Kerl, der sich mit Mitte 20 an dich rangemacht hätte, ehe du volljährig warst, genauso angeguckt. Na ja, in einem anderen Leben hätte ich das.“ Zu so viel Doppelmoral war er nicht im Stande und er hoffte, dass Ginny das wusste, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich schien, dass sie nochmal mit jemand anderem als Harry Potter zusammen sein würde.  
  
„Ich habe mich nicht darüber aufgeregt wie alt du bist oder wie alt Luna ist, sondern darüber, dass ihr es mir beide nicht erzählt habt. Keine Ahnung, ob sie das mal erwähnt hat, aber auch wenn wir gerade einfach nur noch Freundinnen sind, waren wir eine Zeit lang unzertrennlich. In unserem sechsten Schuljahr, als in Hogwarts alles in die Brüche gegangen ist. Harry war weg, Ron war weg, Hermine war weg, aber Luna war da. Immer. Und wenn ich jetzt daran denke, dann komme ich mir verarscht vor. Ich meine, wie gut können wir denn schon befreundet gewesen sein, wenn sie nicht mal die leiseste Andeutung gemacht hat, dass ihr zusammen seid?“  
  
„Na ja, so richtig zusammen waren wir da auch nicht.“  
  
„Hä? Gerade hast du noch gesagt, als George gefragt hat, dass es fünf Jahre sind.“  
  
„Ja, rückblickend. Aber in dem Sommer, da hat es sich einfach nicht angefühlt. Es war alles viel zu perfekt und gleichzeitig viel zu chaotisch. Es kam mir nicht so vor, als würde ich meine Freundin in England zurücklassen, als ich zurück ins Reservat gegangen bin. Aber irgendwie habe ich das. Und ich habe erst in diesem Jahr gemerkt wie sehr sie mir fehlt. Ich war heilfroh, als sie ihre UTZ-Prüfungen nicht machen wollte.“ Heilfroh und er hatte ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil er sich für den Grund gehalten hatte. Irgendwann hatte Luna ihn ausgebremst und ihm gesagt, dass er sich mal nicht so wichtig nehmen sollte. Sie hatte sich von Hogwarts, dem Hogwarts in Trümmern, dem alten Hogwarts, verabschiedet und – das hatte er nicht gewusst – ihre ZAG-Prüfungen waren ziemlich mies ausgefallen. Luna Lovegood und das Konzept von Prüfungen schienen zwei Dinge zu sein, die sich nicht so recht vertrugen. Nicht mal in Wahrsagen hatte sie mehr als ein „Annehmbar“ bekommen, weil sie keine Visionen erzwingen wollte.  
  
„Und ich war todunglücklich und habe ihr elend lange Briefe geschrieben. Sie hat mir Kreuzworträtsel zurückgeschickt. Und Limericks.“ Peinlich berührt lächelte Ginny. „Da habe ich dann beschlossen, dass ich sie doch ein bisschen schwierig finde und dass Hermine meine beste Freundin ist, weil wir mehr Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Und eine bessere Kommunikation. Oh Gott, warum sage ich das zu dir? Du musst mich für eine schreckliche Person halten.“  
  
„Ich halte dich nicht für eine schreckliche Person. Ich halte dich für alles andere … aber ein paar der Limericks waren von mir. Hast du nicht die ganzen nützlichen Fakten über Drachen bemerkt?“ Ginny kramte in ihrer Erinnerung und lachte auf.  
  
„Hab ich nicht. Wow. Also doch, klar habe ich es gemerkt, aber ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht. Luna wusste schon immer absonderlich viele Sachen über … besonders viele Sachen. Also hat sie dich besucht?“  
  
„Ja. Nicht ganz uneigennützig, ihr Vater ist wohl ziemlich ungesellig geworden und hat sich tagelang in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Hat nicht mehr geschrieben, ist nicht mehr einkaufen gegangen … und all so was eben.“ Es war vor zwei Jahren mit Xenophilius Lovegood zu Ende gegangen, aber manchmal kam es Charlie so vor, als wäre er schon weitaus länger tot. Luna sprach nicht gerne über ihn, aber dafür hatte sie angefangen von ihrer Mutter zu erzählen.  
  
„Hm, und du warst bestimmt sehr _gesellig_.“   
  
„Bah, warum betonst du das denn so? Man hat ja glatt das Gefühl, man würde mit den Zwillingen reden. Mit beiden auf einmal! Und das war jetzt kein Kompliment.“ Ginny kicherte und wackelte weiter – vollkommen zurecht – mit den Augenbrauen.  
  
  
 _„Charlie!“ Die sonore Stimme des von ihm am wenigsten geliebten Kollegen, ein schleimiger Kroate namens Franz, schallte durch das Nachtlager des Reservats. Charlie hatte einen ätzend langen Tag hinter sich und er war gerade dabei ein kaltes Fußbad vorzubereiten. Unter keinen Umständen würde er sein Zelt verlassen, nur weil Franz mal wieder beschlossen hatte, dass man etwas für das Gemeinschaftsgefühl tun musste. Dieser Kerl hatte drei Monate nach ihm hier angefangen und der erste Eindruck war sogar halbwegs positiv gewesen, aber seither hatte seine Sympathie stetig nachgelassen. „Damenbesuch für dich!“  
  
Da Totstellen nun keine Option mehr war, ließ er das Fußbad stehen und betrat den Zeltplatz. Die meisten seiner Kollegen saßen an einem ausgehenden Lagerfeuer und waren in eine Unterhaltung auf Russisch vertieft. Franz kam aus der Richtung des Reservats selbst. Und er hatte einen blonden Schatten.  
  
„Ah, Charlie, da bist du ja.“ Er überging Franz und sein ekliges Grinsen, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz auf Luna, deren Kleidung voller rotem Staub war. Seine Alarmglocken gingen an. Dieser rote Staub war in dem Lebensraum des Ukrainischen Eisenbauches zu finden und nirgendwo sonst. Das Weibchen, das dort gerade seine Eier ausbrütete, war hochgradig aggressiv. Auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte er, dass Luna zitterte und ein bisschen blass war.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, fiel sie ihm um den Hals und erweckte nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie ihn je wieder loslassen wollen. Auch wenn Charlie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er nicht doch schon eingeschlafen war und träumte, packte er sie fester. Ganz eindeutig kein Traum, sondern ein echtes Mädchen, das er seit drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte und da auch viel zu kurz und viel zu heimlich.  
  
„Gute Wegbeschreibungen sind unerlässlich, wenn man seinen Besuch lebend empfangen möchte. Sie hatte Glück, dass ich Tess gerade gefüttert habe.“ Das klang nach einem Tadel, aber eigentlich wirkte Franz außerordentlich amüsiert. Kein Wunder, er war einer derjenigen, der Charlie hartnäckig immer wieder mit zu zweifelhaften Ausflügen in die Stadt nehmen wollte. Franz machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er keine Frau in seinem Leben gebrauchen konnte, aber kein Problem damit hatte für eine Frau zu bezahlen. Er zweifelte Charlies sexuelle Orientierung mindestens einmal im Quartal an, weil er kein Interesse daran äußerte mitzukommen und auch nicht der einzigen weiblichen Kollegin nachstieg, die wann immer man sie sah, von mindestens drei Drachenhütern mit leuchtenden Augen verfolgt wurde. „Braucht die junge Dame ein eigenes Zelt? Eher nicht, oder? Bei mir ist sonst auch noch Platz.“  
  
Luna hielt sich immer noch an ihm fest, als Ruprecht, der Leiter des Reservats und der vielleicht drachenkundigste Mensch in ganz Europa, aus seinem Zelt kam und zu ihnen stieß. Tumult widerte ihn an, Formalien noch mehr, aber weil er sich mit mehr als einem Dutzend magischer Regierungen gleichzeitig arrangieren musste, nahm er alles sehr genau.  
  
„Personalien.“ Ruprecht nickte gewissenhaft und Franz grinste sein blödes Grinsen weiter.   
  
„Ja, ich komm gleich zu dir.“ Unter den aufmerksamen Blicken seiner Kollegen, hob er Luna, die sich anscheinend in einer Schockstarre befand, sonst hätte sie das nicht zugelassen, ein Stück hoch und trug sie in sein Zelt. Dort kam langsam wieder ein bisschen Leben in sie.  
  
„Der war so … groß. Und … ich darf erst seit zwei Wochen apparieren und ich …“ Zwei Wochen. Um Himmels Willen. Zwei Wochen nachdem er seine Appariererlaubnis gehabt hatte, hatte er es gerade mal bis zu Tante Muriel geschafft. Aber doch nicht über mehrere Landesgrenzen und über einen Ozean. Dieses Mädchen war verrückt. „Hab ich dir Ärger eingehandelt?“   
  
„Ach, nein, Ruprecht, also unser Leiter, muss nur wissen, wer sich im Reservat befindet, falls es zu Unfällen kommen sollte. Außerdem bekommst du eine Sicherheitsunterweisung, falls du … ich weiß nicht, bleibst du?“ Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Er hatte sich so gefreut sie zu sehen, dass er gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob sie aus einem bestimmten Grund hier war.  
  
„Wenn ich darf.“   
  
„Ja, sicher … also bestimmt, ich kläre das jetzt gleich mit Ruprecht. Du kannst ja währenddessen…“ Er hatte kein Essen in seinem Zelt, nur ein paar Flaschen Wasser. „… ein Fußbad nehmen.“ Sie zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper und bemerkte den Bottich, in dem kleine Badekristalle im Wasser trieben, die angeblich eine vitalisierende Wirkung hatten. Daran glaubte Charlie nicht so richtig, aber sie rochen gut.   
  
Als Luna anfing ihre Schuhe auszuziehen, ließ er sie in dem Zelt alleine und ging zu Ruprecht, der schon ein reichlich vergilbt aussehendes Formular bereithielt. Der alte Mann, den Charlie sehr bewunderte, der ihm aber manchmal auch zeigte wie man enden konnte, wenn man dauerhaft besser mit Drachen als mit Menschen auskam, räusperte sich.  
  
„Name des Besuchs?“  
  
„Luna Lovegood.“  
  
„Geburtsdatum?“  
  
„13. Februar 1981.“  
  
„Familienstand?“ Ruprecht schrieb ungerührt das auf, was er sagte und strich die Klausel weg, die für minderjährige Besucher galt. „Ledig, verheiratet oder verwitwet? Alles andere interessiert mich eine feuchte Drachenscheiße.“  
  
„Ledig.“  
  
„Irgendwelche chronischen Krankheiten oder Allergien?“  
  
„Ich glaub nicht, aber ich frage nochmal nach.“  
  
„Dauer des Besuchs?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht … ist das wichtig?“  
  
„Das war eine Frage von mir. Nicht vom Zettel.“ Ruprecht sah ihn mit trübem Blick an. „Du weißt, dass das hier kein Ort ist, um Urlaub zu machen. Hier braucht man eine Daseinsberechtigung und wenn die Kleine sich nicht einbringen kann, dann kann sie auch nicht ewig bleiben.“ Das war nicht böse gemeint, sondern einfach ein Grundsatz des Reservats. Ein Drachenhüter hatte hier mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn gelebt. Seine Frau, die kein besonders großer Fan von Schuppentieren war, hatte ein paar Jahre lang das Kochen übernommen, aber sich ansonsten schrecklich gelangweilt, sodass sie ihren Mann dazu gebracht hatte zu kündigen. Das war vor zwei Jahren gewesen und seitdem hatte man nichts mehr von Pierre gehört. „Wahrscheinlich will sie das auch gar nicht. Sah mir nicht besonders handfest aus – und wenn schon unsere Tess ihr so eine Angst einjagt, wie soll sie dann erst reagieren, wenn sie Billy trifft?“ Billy war ein Rumänisches Langhorn und einer der ältesten Drachen im Reservat. Er hatte ein ausgesprochen unbequemes Gemüt.  
  
„Können wir morgen darüber reden? Ich weiß nicht so genau, was ihre Pläne sind …“ Genervt winkte Ruprecht ab.   
  
„Ach, lass nur. Die wird schon wieder gehen. Alle gehen sie irgendwann.“ Man munkelte, dass Ruprecht, dessen Vorfahren die Begründer des Reservats gewesen waren, in jungen Jahren von seiner Frau verlassen worden war. Niemand hatte das je von ihm selbst gehört, aber es war allgemein bekannt, dass er eine Abneigung gegen Frauen hatte, die nur wenige Ausnahmen kannte.  
  
Als er sein Zelt betrat, fand er Luna schlafend vor. Sie hatte sich auf seinem Bett – wohlgemerkt dem einzigen Bett – zusammengerollt und atmete leise. Ihre Schuhe und Socken lagen auf dem Fußboden und ihre Jacke, die immer noch voller Staub war, hatte sie an das Fußende geschoben.  
  
Die Badekristalle hatten sich mittlerweile aufgelöst und das Wasser knisterte leise. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Schlafsack und kniff sich sicherheitshalber noch ein paar Mal in den Arm, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht doch einen besonders lebensechten und abgefahrenen Traum hatte._  
  
  
„Und dann ist sie da geblieben?“ Ginnys Augen hatten mittlerweile die Größe von Galleonen.  
  
„Ja. Ruprecht war fassungslos, als sie angefangen hat ihm zu erklären, dass unser schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler nur deshalb Verdauungsprobleme hat, weil sein Essen von Scharchkacklern befallen ist. Es war ziemlich großartig.“ Das war es wirklich. Ruprecht war zwar immer noch kein Fan vom weiblichen Geschlecht, aber er hatte Luna akzeptiert, auch wenn er ihre Kochkünste für grauenvoll befunden und ihr verboten hatte irgendetwas zuzubereiten. Stattdessen war sie für das Futter der Drachen verantwortlich, aber nicht für die Fütterung. Diane, der schwedische Kurzschnäuzler, hatte dank Luna fast fünfhundert Pfund zugenommen. „Außerdem gibt es im „Klitterer“ eine neue Rubrik, in der verschiedene Anekdoten über die Drachen erscheinen. Das Interesse der Leserschaft daran scheint ungeahnt groß zu sein und ein schottisches Magazin, das sich ausschließlich mit Drachen beschäftigt, hat ebenfalls einen Vertrag mit ihr abgeschlossen. Ein bisschen verrückt, aber Ruprecht freut sich, dass seine „Babys“ so populär werden. Besucher hasst er natürlich immer noch wie die Pest, aber er beantwortet alle Briefe, die von neugierigen Kindern oder begeisterten Erwachsenen an das Reservat geschickt werden, eigenhändig.“  
  
„Wahnsinn. Wie kann es sein, dass ich davon nichts mitbekommen habe? Ich meine, ich wusste, dass Luna für das Magazin ihres Dads geschrieben hat und auch, dass ihr Onkel, der das Ding übernommen hat, weiter Artikel von ihr bekommt, aber ich dachte immer ihre Exkursionen gehen nach Norwegen oder Schweden. Du weißt schon, da wo der Scamander-Clan lebt.“  
  
„Dahin gehen sie manchmal auch … aber meistens eben nicht.“  
  
„Oh, Wahnsinn.“ Ginny sah immer noch halbwegs verblüfft aus. „Und ich dachte wirklich, sie wohnt immer noch um die Ecke. Aber ich bin … ich bin nie vorbeigegangen oder so. Ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass es so ist und habe nie nachgefragt. Und manchmal ist sie ja auch vorbeigekommen … aber ich habe nie nachgefragt. Was bin ich für eine egozentrische Gans?“  
  
„Eine ausgetrickste, egozentrische Gans.“  
  
Die Tür des Wohnzimmers öffnete sich und Ginnys Lieblingsbruder kam zum Vorschein. Betont gelassen kam George auf sie zu und lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Treppe, an der die gesammelten Photographien der Familie Weasley hingen.  
  
„Na, haben sich die Gemüter ein wenig beruhigt?“  
  
Ginny nickte und ihm fiel auf, dass sie wirklich ruhiger wirkte. Wenigstens waren die hektischen Flecken verschwunden und er erlaubte sich den Gedanken, dass der Rest des Tages unter Umständen ganz nett werden könnte.  
  
George, dem die Verbesserung der Stimmung ebenfalls nicht entgangen war, grinste Charlie zu. „Na, da hast du uns alle kalt erwischt, würde ich sagen. Oder zumindest fast alle. Percy versucht immer noch, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er Loony gruselig findet.“


	6. Hausdrachen

  
**6 - Hausdrachen**

  
  
  
_Der Neuzugang hieß genau wie er Charles. Charles Charleston, er ließ sich CC nennen. CC war aus Wales, Anfang 20 und hatte angeblich feuerfeste Haut. Charlie konnte ihn von der ersten Sekunde an nicht leiden, was möglicherweise daran lag, dass Franz und er so taten, als wären sie zwei verloren gegangene Zwillinge, die einander endlich wiedergefunden hatten.  
  
Da Charlie seine Pflichten nicht schleifen lassen konnte und an CCs erstem Abend für das Lagerfeuer verantwortlich war, bekam er das Ende der Besichtigungstour mit, die Franz dem Neuling bot. Es war dieselbe Tour, die sie alle mitgemacht hatten und keiner von ihnen hatte Fragen gestellt. Der Anblick eines voll ausgewachsenen Ukrainischen Eisenbauchs ließ eigentlich keine Fragen offen.  
  
„Wow! Wer ist das denn? Die Praktikantin? Oder die Tochter vom Chef?“ Charlie wünschte, dass Ruprecht hier wäre, um genau diese Frage zu hören, aber er glänzte durch Abwesenheit. Ein kluger Mensch, der wusste, dass die meisten Typen, die mit Drachen arbeiten wollten, obercoole Arschlöcher waren oder verkappte Psychopathen – oder beides.   
  
„Die Futterbeauftragte.“ Franz grinste und zwinkerte Charlie über die Schulter des Neuen zu, weil er wusste, dass es für CC ein gefundenes Fressen sein würde.  
  
„Heiß. Hat niemand gesagt, dass hier so süße Dinger rumspazieren. Da kriegt man ja gleich richtig Lust aufs Nachtwachen schieben.“   
  
„Das „süße Ding“ heißt Luna und ist meine Freundin.“ Es verlieh dem Auftritt eine gewisse Melodramatik, dass Charlie sich noch nicht persönlich vorgestellt hatte. Er stand auf und hielt dem Neuen die Hand hin. „Charlie Weasley.“ Man hatte ihm schon öfter versichert, dass die Brandnarben auf seinen Unterarmen beeindruckend wirkten und diesen Effekt konnte er zum ersten Mal beobachten. CC sah seine Hand an, an der ein bisschen Asche klebte, sah dann die Narben und dann Charlies grimmiges Gesicht. Er schluckte.   
  
„Sehr erfreut.“ Lauwarmer Händedruck. „Und das mit den Nachtwachen war nur ein Witz.“ CC lachte verzweifelt und Charlie tat ihm nicht den Gefallen mitzulachen. „Ach verdammt, erste Eindrücke sind nicht meine Stärke, Mann. Nimm es mir nicht krumm, ja?“ Charlie war nicht nachtragend und er hätte CC diesen schlechten Start sicher irgendwann verziehen, wenn er die Klappe gehalten hätte. „Hab nicht kombiniert. Sie sieht aus der Entfernung so jung aus.“ Luna, die vor dem Zelt stand und mit einem magischen Mikroskop zugange war, sah tatsächlich wie die Siebtklässlerin, die sie nie gewesen war, aus.   
  
„Ja, find auch, sie hat sich für ihre 39 ziemlich gut gehalten.“ CC glotzte ihn an und Franz, dessen Sinn für Humor Charlie ansonsten nicht unbedingt teilte, prustete los und klopfte dem immer blasser werdenden Neuzugang auf die Schultern.  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus – irgendwann schließt er dich ins Herz.“  
Als er sich einem wenig einfallsreichen Eintopf versuchte, schlenderte Luna zu ihm herüber und erkundigte sich nach dem neuen Gesicht. „Charles Charleston. CC.“  
  
„Hübsch.“ Die Welle der Eifersucht, die ihn von den Füßen riss, war wirklich schwer zu ignorieren und Luna deutete seinen Blick sehr richtig. „Der Name. C und C. Das gefällt mir.“ Sie schmiegte sich ganz unerwartet an ihn und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Was dachtest du denn?“  
  
„Keine Zuneigungsbekundungen am offenen Feuer! Sonst gibt es eine zweite, achtstündige Sicherheitsbelehrung!“ Das Bellen kaum aus dem Zelt von Ruprecht, das bis oben hin geschlossen, dessen Wände aber offensichtlich durchsichtig waren. Für die eine Seite. Luna, die immer für eine stille Provokation zu haben war, küsste ihn richtig und man hörte den Reißverschluss von Ruprechts Zelt. „Auseinander! Sonst setzt es was!“  
  
Beim Abendessen stellte sich CC noch einmal persönlich bei Luna vor und schaffte es bei den wenigen Worten, die sie wechselten, irgendwie zu erwähnen, dass Charlie das F-Wort benutzt hatte. Oh ja, da wurde er kindisch. Er wusste einfach nicht, was Luna davon hielt. Nur weil sie seit mehr als sechs Wochen hier war, er aufgehört hatte auf dem Boden zu schlafen und sie nicht die Absicht hatte in naher Zukunft abzureisen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass das Kind einen Namen hatte.  
  
„Charlies Freundin.“ Sie saß auf dem Bett, bürstete ihre Haare und summte leise. „Das klang gut, oder?“ Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob sie das wirklich fand und seine Zustimmung wollte oder ob sie ihm einfach nur eine Frage stellte.   
  
„Ach, na ja, was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen?“ Gab es einen anderen Begriff für den Menschen, den man küsste und neben dem man einschlief? „Ist das okay?“  
  
„Fragst du mich gerade wirklich, ob ich es okay fände deine Freundin zu sein?“  
  
„Ja, schon … irgendwie.“ Sie legte die Bürste bei Seite und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Also nicht. Na gut. Das wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Zu schön. Zu normal. Keine Nummer aus dem Charlie-Weasley-Drehbuch. Sie lachte.  
  
„Du bist manchmal so ein Holzkopf!“ Sie stand auf und nahm seinen Holzkopf in ihre Hände. „Bist du wirklich der Meinung, dass wir darüber noch extra reden müssen?“ Seine Verzweiflung wuchs ins Unermessliche. Sie war viel zu unkompliziert für ihn. Viel zu geduldig.  
  
„Na, das weiß ich doch nicht … bei so was kann man eine Menge falsch machen.“ Man musste sich ja nur mal Ron und Hermine angucken. Wenn man Ginny glauben durfte, dann waren die beiden füreinander bestimmt, obendrein seit mindestens vier Jahren ineinander verknallt und sie hatten es trotzdem gerade Mal geschafft sich in einer Notsituation zu küssen und einander dann mit scharrenden Füßen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und Ron war seiner Ansicht nach nicht mal der Unverträglichste seiner Brüder. Percy müsste es rein theoretisch zehnmal schwerer haben, aber er war allen Ernstes verlobt.  
  
„Bei so was … das klingt, als würdest du darüber nachdenken, eine Operation am offenen Herzen durchzuführen.“ Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm geradewegs in die Augen zu sehen. „Was brauchst du, um nicht immer über alles zweimal oder zehnmal nachzudenken?“   
  
„Gar nichts.“ Zeit. Oder die zweite Hälfte seines Gehirns, die sich immer noch versteckte, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Aber er bildete sich ein, dass es besser wurde. Sie sah nicht überzeugt aus und er zog sie an sich. „Nur dich.“_  
  
  
„Hach. Zuckersüß.“ Georges Schmachten holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück und er fragte sich, warum er immer noch hier saß und sich zur Plaudertasche entwickelte. Ein wenig verlegen stand er auf und erklärte die Märchenstunde für beendet. George schmollte – Ginny genauso, aber sie hatten genug gehört.  
Im Wohnzimmer fand er ein friedliches Bild vor. Seine Eltern hatten alte Fotoalben ausgegraben und seine Mutter hatte offenbar beschlossen Ginny in ihrer Abwesenheit zu demütigen, in dem sie Harry sämtliche Bade- und Schlamm-Fotos von Baby-Ginny zeigte. Harry sah aufrichtig begeistert aus.  
  
Bill, Percy, Ron und Luna hatten sich um den Tisch herum gesetzt, um gemeinschaftlich eine Runde „Filch explodiert“ zu spielen. Ron und Luna saßen auf dem Boden und neben Ron stand ein neues Stück Kuchen. Eine Idylle.   
  
„Mum, was machst du da?“ Ginny ging panisch zu ihrer Mutter herüber, die Harry gerade fröhlich ein Foto zeigte, auf dem Ginny, eine Zinkwanne und ein großer rosafarbener Ball zu sehen waren. Ginnys Gesicht hatte dieselbe Farbe wie der Ball, obwohl es auf dem Foto wahrscheinlich nichts zu sehen gab, was Harry nicht verkraften könnte.   
  
George, der sich in Richtung des verheerenden Fotoalbums aufgemacht hatte, hielt triumphierend eine einzelne Aufnahme in die Höhe. Darauf war ihr Garten zu sehen. Im Vordergrund war wieder die Zinkwanne, diesmal diente sie allerdings doch als Kochtopf für eine brutale Matschsuppe, die ein kleines rothaariges und ein kleines blondes Mädchen zusammenbrauten. Im Hintergrund des Bildes sah man ihn und Bill, wie sie versuchten Percy in ein Gnomnest zu schubsen. „Definitiv geeignet für die erste Seite eures Fotoalbums.“  
  
Damit hatte er auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Luna und Ron gewonnen. Luna strahlte. „Oh, das weiß ich noch! Die Suppe ist fantastisch geworden. Weißt du noch, Ron? Du hast sogar probiert.“ Schlagartig wurde Ron ein bisschen grün im Gesicht.  
  
„Du verarschst mich.“  
  
George lachte grölend. „Tut sie nicht!“ Er hielt ein weiteres Bild in die Höhe, auf dem ein ungefähr siebenjähriger Ron zu sehen war, dessen ganzes Gesicht vollgeschmiert war und der auf den Boden spuckte. Von links wehten ein paar blonde Locken in das Bild hinein. „Hach, ich liebe diese Familie. Wir sollten wirklich mehr Geburtstage feiern.“  
  
„Mir wird schlecht. Charlie – übernimm meine Karten.“ Ron hielt sich den Bauch, nahm aber den Kuchen mit und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer. Wahrscheinlich würde er wiederkommen und sich darüber aufregen, dass Charlie die besten Karten direkt verspielte, aber das war in Ordnung. Er nahm neben Luna auf dem Boden Platz und ließ sich sogar von Percy ausspielen. Ein unwiederbringlicher Beweis, dass er nicht oft genug bei solchen Familienzusammenkünften anwesend war.  
  
  
 _„Vermisst du deine Familie nicht?“ Er war mehr oder weniger im Halbschlaf, aber Luna klang hellwach. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und ein Blinzeln verriet ihm, dass ihre Augen weit geöffnet waren. Das war untypisch. Normalerweise schlief sie immer zuerst ein.  
  
„Meistens nicht. Im Moment überhaupt nicht.“ Das war keine bodenlose Behauptung. Er war wirklich froh, dass Luna hier war und dass er nicht in England war. Denn dort wäre es früher oder später unmöglich den Teestunden seiner Familie zu entgehen. Dort müsste er längst die richtigen Worte gefunden haben, um Ginny zu erklären, warum er mit einer ihrer besten Freundinnen zusammen war. Dort müsste er sich auf Gegenwind gefasst machen und auf viele Fragen. „Willst du nach Hause?“ Er war ja kein Ausbund an Empathie, aber ein bisschen was über Kommunikation hatte er gelernt. Man konnte nicht ein Jahr lang mit Luna Lovegood auf engstem Raum zusammenleben, ohne nicht ein bisschen was zu kapieren. „Du willst nach Hause.“  
  
„Eigentlich nicht … aber mein Leben besteht nicht nur aus dir und Drachenfutter. Ich muss wissen, ob es meinen Vater so gut geht, wie er behauptet, wenn wir uns mal ein paar Stunden sehen. Ich muss mit Ginny reden – am besten stundenlang und über total unnütze Sachen. Ich muss Neville bitten, seine Großmutter von mir zu grüßen. Ich muss meinen Jahresbeitrag für B.Elfe.R zahlen. Ich muss-“  
  
„Du musst nach Hause.“ Sie war ganz still und sah ihn an. Stumm. Als hätte er sie unterbrochen und damit ihre Stimme abgestellt. „Ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich nicht auch apparieren. Oder mal ein paar Wochen ohne dich auskommen. Ich habe immerhin ein Vierteljahrhundert so überlebt.“  
  
Sie lächelte._  
  
  
Es war fast perfekt. Der Tag schien tatsächlich ohne größere Zwischenfälle zu Ende zu gehen und Charlie überlegte sogar, ob sie nicht wagemutig sein sollten und zog eine Teilnahme am Abendessen in Betracht.  
  
Allerdings hatte er einen seiner Brüder vergessen. Percy hatte die Eigenart seine Gedanken erst zu Ende zu denken, ehe er sie laut aussprach. Das unterschied ihn vielleicht von allen anderen Weasleys, die ein brüllender, impulsiver Haufen waren. Charlie selbst war ja auch nicht besser – wie oft hatte er schon einen Satz angefangen und keine Ahnung gehabt wie er ihn zu Ende bringen sollte? Percy war da einfach ein bisschen anders und nachdem er sich annähernd sechs Stunden im Fuchsbau befand, schien sein Bruder etwas ausgebrütet zu haben.  
  
Und weil Percy dann irgendwie doch ein Weasley war und mit nichts hinterm Berg hielt, brachte er die absolute Hammerfrage. „Und was ist mit der Familienplanung?“ Grabesstille. Ginny quiekte einmal erschrocken, George hob beide Augenbrauen, weil ihn wirklich jemanden in puncto Unverfrorenheit geschlagen hatte und seine Mutter fixierte direkt Lunas Bauch, der sich dank einem dritten Stück Kuchen und einer unglücklichen Sitzposition ein bisschen mehr wölbte als sonst. „Was denn? Ist das etwa keine normale Frage?“  
  
„Na ja, eine etwas voreilige Frage.“ Jetzt war diplomatisches Geschick gefragt.   
  
„Penelope ist schwanger.“ Diese Wendung war wiederrum überhaupt nicht Percys Stil und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit gebündelt bei jemand anderem als ihm oder Luna. Ein erhebendes, wunderbares Gefühl. Percy wurde rot. „Das wollte ich eigentlich schon früher erzählen, aber wir mussten ja alle erstmal deine Neuigkeiten verarbeiten. Und weil du Geburtstag hast, wollte ich mich auch nicht in den Vordergrund drängen, aber … es wird ein Mädchen!“ So aufgeregt hatte er seinen kleinen Bruder nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem er zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war.  
  
Nach einem Moment der Stille überschlugen sich die Glückwünsche. Percys Gesicht wurde noch ein bisschen röter und sein Lächeln ein bisschen breiter.  
  
Es würde zweifelsohne noch eine lange Nacht werden.  
  
  
 _„Mein 30. Geburtstag … wenn es eine Katastrophe wird, dann werde ich mich jedes Jahr aufs Neue daran erinnern, oder?“ Charlie hatte auch am Tag der Tage noch Bedenken, aber wenn er sah wie Lunas Miene sich verhärtete und ihr Blick auskühlte, bekam er direkt ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Du weißt, dass das nichts mit dir zu tun hat, oder?“ Sie ignorierte den letzten Teil und bewies ihm wieder einmal, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich ein bisschen klüger war als er.  
  
„Wenn du es an einem Tag machen möchtest, der keinen eigenen Anlass hat, dann werden sie noch fokussierter sein. Heute gibt es Geschenke, es gibt Kuchen, es gibt sentimentale Erinnerungen und es gibt Sprüche über grau werdende Haare. Das alles fällt an jedem anderen Tag weg und dann geht es nur um uns. Wäre das besser?“  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut, wir gehen hin. Aber es wird furchtbar, stell dich drauf ein.“  
  
„Ich kenne deine Familie besser als meine eigene – und ich mag sie. Und wir müssen ja keinen Mord gestehen.“ Warum fühlte es sich dann so an? „Und jetzt sag kein Wort über Verführung Minderjähriger, sonst ziehe ich das gelbe Kleid an, in dem ich wie 15 aussehe.“ Das war eine Drohung, die es in sich hatte.  
  
Zum ersten Mal warf er einen Blick auf das Sommerkleid, das Luna ausgewählt hatte. Es war schreiend pink. Charlie war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich so viel besser war, als ein Kleinmädchenkleid. An dem Saum des Kleides waren kleine, silberfarbene Blüten und an dem Gürtel ebenfalls. Die Radieschenohrringe vervollständigten das Bild. Luna Lovegood in Bestform.  
  
„Du siehst gut aus.“   
  
„War das etwa ein Kompliment?“ Komplimente waren nach wie vor nicht seine Stärke. Manchmal wünschte er, sie könnte seine Gedanken lesen, dann würde sie wissen, dass er ziemlich viel Zeit damit verbrachte an sie zu denken. An ihre Haare, an ihr Gesicht, an ihre Stimme und an ihre Belehrungen über bakteriell-einwandfreies Drachenfutter. „Von dir?“   
  
„Ich bin nervös, ja? Da rutscht einem so was schon mal raus. Er zog sie an sich. „Aber genau genommen bist du die Schönste von allen.“ Er wollte sie küssen, aber sie wich ihm aus.  
  
„Du siehst ja auch nicht besonders viele Menschen.“ Manchmal war sie eine echte Nervensäge. Das war ihre Art von Nervös-Sein. Er unternahm einen zweiten Versuch und diesmal schaffte er es ungefähr drei Sekunden sie zu küssen. Dann erinnerte sie ihn an die Uhrzeit. „Wir müssen los, wenn du noch bei den Gnomen vorbeischauen willst.“  
  
„Ich kann das auch später nachholen.“ Sie wand sich aus seinem Griff.  
  
„Nein, nein, du hast gestern den ganzen Abend davon geredet, dass du dir Sorgen darum machst, dass dein Dad sie mit seinem Dünger vergiftet und ihnen keine Luft zum Atmen lässt, wenn er einen Muggelrasenmäher benutzt, also gehen wir jetzt auch los.“ Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Außerdem habe ich Lippenstift benutzt. Schön, dass es dir aufgefallen ist.“ Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und er nahm seufzend ihre Hand.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Lippenstift besitzt.“  
  
Sie zerquetschte seine Finger mit ihren und er wünschte, er könnte sie irgendwie wissen lassen, dass er nicht wegen ihr so angespannt war. Es lag einzig und alleine daran, dass er wusste, dass Geheimnisse für seine Familie schlimm waren. Wenigstens solche Geheimnisse, die keine sein müssten.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau sagte Luna nicht mehr viel, aber als die frisch angestrichene Haustür in Sichtweite kam, war seine Hand annähernd taub. In dem Gnomfeld sprang Albert auf und ab, damit Charlie ihn bloß nicht übersah. „Okay, ich muss dahin. Ich habe ihn eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen…“  
  
„Schon klar … ich könnte klingeln.“  
  
„Was? Nein? Lass mich das machen!“ Alberts kleine Krallenhände umschlangen sein Bein und er biss ihn fröhlich in die immer noch taube Hand. Wenn Luna nicht mittlerweile in einem Alter wäre, in dem die Gnome sie als eindeutig weiblich erkannten und konsequent mieden, dann hätte er ihr Albert vorstellen konnte, aber so musste er den dienstältesten Gnom alleine begrüßen.  
  
Vor lauter Gnomgesabbel entging ihm das Geräusch der Klingel und auf einmal hörte er die aufgekratzte, überraschte und unterschwellig hysterische Stimme seiner kleinen Schwester. „Oh, Luna, hi … also das passt gerade wirklich ganz schlecht…“_


End file.
